DNA
by HelgaGP
Summary: Zim plays around w Dib's DNA again! And now Jen and Dib have to come up w a plan to reverse it...before it's too late...My fan char. Jen is in this! Guess what? IT'S DONE!
1. chap 1 Cooking with Jen

2011

I re-read some of my stories recently and nearly died from the horror of my fifteen-year-old spelling skills. I wrote this on Notepad originally and didn't have a spell check. So I've decided to go through and spell check and (to some extent) grammar check. I debated for a while whether to try to preserve my original in-story notes and similar things, but decided they took away from the story and have deleted them. I've also re-written some sentences to sound better. This is in no way error-free. I just no longer feel embarrassed reading my own work. I've saved the original, non-edited version just to preserve the horribleness and remember how I really wrote in 9th grade.

Also, I do this the day after coming back from InvaderCon. I wish I could go back and tell 2002 me that such a thing was going to occur. She really needed some cheering up.

2002

Hi everybody!  
everyone: Hi doctor Nick!  
I'm HelgaGP!  
everyone: Oh well!  
Hehe! I love the Simpsons! Not as much as I love Invader Zim though! Which, by the way, I do not own! It would be pretty cool to own I.Z. but I don't! All I own are Jen, Cat, and The plot to this story! Oh! And I do own a Zim shirt my mom and dad got me for Christmas! But that's as close as I'll ever get!  
You all seem to like Jen and Cat so here is the second fic I've written w/ them in it! It takes place about a month after the first Invader Jen fic! If you haven't read "invader Jen" that's alright! You'll figure it out! so read and review please! Now I will begin the story! But first, I want a Twinkie! Mmmmm...Twinkie!

* * *

Chap 1- Cooking With Jen

"Look at him, Gir! Look at Dib!" Zim exclaimed angrily, glaring at the large computer screen he was using to spy on his arch rival.

Dib was walking down a frozen dirt path, leafless trees on both sides, small, melting clumps of snow were scattered along the path and around the bases of the trees. Walking beside Dib was Zim's cousin, Jen. She was wearing a fluffy lavender coat and matching knit gloves and being very careful not to step in any of the semi-frozen water - which had disguised itself as a harmless white powder - as Dib explained to her some different things about Earth.

The snow was harmless to Humans, anyway. But to Zim and Jen, who were Irkens, it was something much more painful.

"So many times I have tried to destroy the human and so many times I have failed! What am I doing wrong?" Zim brought an angry, clenched fist down hard on his leg and let out a yelp of pain.

"Awwwww! Don't be sad master!" Zim's little robot, Gir, said. "Dib is nice! At least Jen thinks so!"

"Jen!" Zim growled. "Jen is a disgrace to the name of Irk! Of course she would find a friend in Dib!" Zim shuddered at the thought of his cousin's new friendship with his enemy. "And this growing 'friendship' isn't going to help me destroy the human, either!" Zim glared at the picture of Dib and Jen on the computer, they were now laughing at something off screen.

"THAT'S NICE!" Gir exclaimed out of nowhere. "TACOS!" He screamed and ran out of the lab. Probably going to visit Cat, Jen's S.I.R.-bot.

Zim watched Gir run away then turned back to the computer. He watched Dib closely, thinking.

"Or maybe I don't HAVE to destroy him." Zim said to the empty room, an evil smile coming to his face. "Dib is so set on turning me over to his little scientist friends, proving I'm not human..." Zim paused to think for a minute. "But, what if Dib couldn't expose ME without causing harm to himself?" Zim paused again, an evil plan brewing in his mind. He broke out into a maniacal laugh. Abruptly he stopped and looked around the room in which he was the only occupant.

"Who was I talking to?"

"Sugar, sugar... how _much_ sugar?" Jen muttered to herself. She was sitting on one of six tall, wooden bar stools that were placed around the peninsula counter top. Sugar, flour, vanilla and other assorted ingredients were strewn around the black counter. A large blue bowl sat in front of her with the handle of a wooden mixing spoon sticking out.

Jen looked down at the piece of paper that the recipe for vanilla cupcakes was printed on. She had found it on a website that morning and thought she would try it out.

"Why doesn't it say how much sugar to put in? Or flour? Or baking soda?" Jen sighed and looked down at the little gold and purple robot sitting on the white linoleum floor. Cat was laughing his little head off watching a little red wind-up car make circles around him.

"Oh well! I'll just try and guess!" Jen decided out loud. "I mean, how hard can it be?" She poured in some of everything around her and continued mixing the ingredients.

"Are my cupcakes done yet?" Cat asked in his little robotic voice.

"No, not yet." Jen replied and began filling a cupcake try lined with paper cupcake cups with the yellowish, and extremely lumpy, batter.

"How about now?" Cat asked.

"No. How about you go watch TV while you're waiting?" Jen suggested, knowing the little game Cat had already begun playing all to well. "I think there's a 'Hey Arnold' marathon on now."

"HEY ARNOLD!" The little S.I.R. screamed and ran into the next room. Soon Jen could hear Helga swooning over her locket, then the familiar breathing, then POW! The sounds floated into the kitchen from the large TV in the living room which Cat always had turned up too loud.

Jen had just put the tray of over flowing cupcakes into the oven when she heard the phone ring. She walked through the door into the darkened living room and grabbed the black cordless off its cradle beside the door to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Jen answered.

"Hey, Jen!" The voice of Jen's best friend came from the other end. Jen smiled loving the sound of that, HER best friend! Up until she came to Earth the closest thing she had had to a friend was her cousin Zim and they didn't exactly get along the best.

"Hi, Dib! What 'cha up to?"

"Nothing." Dib answered sounding distressed. "'Mysterious Mysteries' starts in ten minutes and Gaz won't stop playing her games." Jen chuckled. She had gotten to know Dib's sister a bit over the past month since she and Dib had become friends. Not a lot, but enough to know that you did not get between Gaz and her Game Slave.

"Well, you could come over here, but Cat is watching a 'Hey Arnold' marathon. But… if you feel like fighting him for it you're welcome to try." Jen laughed at the mental picture forming in her mind's eye of Cat and Dib fighting for the remote. "Maybe we could put it on 'Pay per View'! THAT would be good."

"Uhh...I don't think so." Dib replied. "But I was wondering if you wanted to go watch for UFOs tomorrow night?"

"Sure!" Jen replied eagerly. "Maybe I'll recognize some."

"Really?" Dib asked sounding extremely interested by the idea.

"Maybe." Jen answered. She then noticed something out the corner of her eye. It looked like something was squeezing out her kitchen door. "What the-" Jen turned to see that a huge cupcake was expanding into her living room.

Cat looked over to see the giant yellow cake. His purple eyes widened in excitement and he jumped off the couch, gasping happily. "CUPCAKES ARE DONE!" He yelled as he ran over to it and began to eat.

"What's going on over there?" Dib asked after hearing Cat scream. "Jen? You still there?"

"Uh... yeah! I'm right here!" Jen answered. "Umm… I seem to be having some cooking problems. I gotta go, kay? See ya in skool tomorrow."

"Bye." Dib replied then Jen pressed the disconnect button and set the phone on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then, changing her mind, she picked it up again and dialed Zim's number. Gir picked up.

"Hellooooooo?" Gir answered, sounding excited for reasons Jen couldn't even guess.

"Hi Gir! This is Jen, umm... I've got some cupcakes and-"

"CUPCAKES? CUPCAKES!" Gir screamed and the line went dead. A few moments later Gir ran out of the closet on the other side of the room. This was actually an elevator to Jen's tiny lab which connected to Zim's much more impressive lab across the cul-de-sac.

Jen hung the cordless back in it's cradle just as Cat and Gir ate their way through the door. She walked over and broke off a piece of the cake. She studied a bit, took a bite, made a funny face, and threw the rest on the floor. It tasted a bit like biting a piece of burnt wood. She then walked over to the couch and fell over one of the arm rests, letting her feet dangle over the arm rest.

"Too much baking soda maybe?" She muttered thoughtfully to herself then shrugged. "Well, that's the last time I use a recipe off that web site."

"So, did you ever get to watch 'Mysterious Mysteries' last night?" Jen asked. She was sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria during lunch the next day.

"No! SHE wouldn't get off her stupid game!" Dib complained jerking a thumb at his sister. Gaz was sitting next to him. Jen sat across from Dib.

"I was only thirteen levels from beating 'Vampire Piggy Slayer 2'!" Gaz replied defensively. "Besides, that episode has already been on at least a hundred times. Haven't you got it memorized yet?"

"Well, yes..." Dib admitted. "But that's not the point!"

"Then what is? That you're an overly-obsessive-paranormal-freak?" Gaz asked calmly and took a bite of corn.

"I am NOT overly obsessive!" Dib claimed. "And I'm not a freak!"

Jen fought down giggles and distractedly dipped a dinner roll in the watery ranch dressing. Loosing interest, she allowed her eyes to wander as Dib and Gaz argued. Her gaze stopped at Zim. He had been watching them, she knew it. But as soon as she had looked his way he had looked down at the weirdly colored pork chop, grayish-brownish-green was the only way to describe the unhealthy color.

Jen watched Zim as he stood up and walked to the garbage to dump his tray, setting a salt shaker down on the table with the ketchup, mustard, and other condiments. Then he walked out the door to go out to the play ground for recess.

Jen turned her attention back to the brother/sister quarrel going on in front of her.

"Can you just be quiet? I'm trying to eat!" Gaz growled.

"Fine, but next time 'Mysterious Mysteries' is on I get to watch it! No matter how far into a game you are!" Dib demanded. Gaz just glared at him until he backed down and went back to his lunch.

"You know, this pork-chop could use some salt." Jen remarked stabbing the meat with her fork a few times just for the heck of it. "Anyone else want some?"

"Sure." Dib said sullenly through a bite of peas.

"No, I'm done." Gaz replied and got up to dump her tray.

"I'll be right back," Jen said as she got up. She walked over and grabbed the salt. There wasn't much left but it would be enough. She headed back to the table.

She used it first then handed it to Dib, who finished it off. He took a bite and chewed slowly.

"Hey! This is pretty good!" He commented in surprise and took another bite. "Never knew salt could make that much difference!"

"Really?" Jen asked taking another bite. "I can't taste it. Maybe I should have used more." She took a few more bites then continued to stab the rest of it to shreds.

"Hey, have you noticed that Zim hasn't tried anything weird lately?" Dib asked, lowering his voice slightly. Jen stopped stabbing the meat a second to think about it then shrugged and gave the pork a few final jabs.

"You know... you're right. Maybe he's run out of ideas."

"We can only hope!" Dib exclaimed then continued eating. Jen moved on to smash the evil known as skool peas.

* * *

2002

Hehe! Die skool food die! So, how did you like the first chapter of this story? Please review and let me know! Good or bad! I'm a big girl! I can take it! Hey! I can survive those pork chops mentioned I think I can survive a few flames! I'll use them to roast marshy-mellows! Well so long for now!  
~HelgaGP

2011

Wow. One chapter took me an hour to correct. I should have kept track of how many exclamation points I got rid of.


	2. chap 2- Changes for Dib

2011

Edited

2002

Hey there! As always I'm sorry but this doesn't have spell check! may i ask what kinda stupid thing doesn't have spell check? well this doesn't so I'm sorry about that! here is chap 2! More stuff happens in this chap! LOTS more stuff!

* * *

Chap 2- Changes for Dib

Jen watched her black boots carefully as she walked down the sidewalk after skool, jumping over the few melting patches she came across.

"I hate snow." She muttered. Dib chuckled a little from beside her.

"Try glue." He suggested. Jen looked up only long enough to flash him a confused look.

"Glue?"

"Yeah, cover yourself in glue in the morning and the water can't hurt you." Dib explained as if it were obvious.

"Really? I think I'll try that." Jen replied. "That's gonna take a lot of glue though... Hey! How did you know that?"

"Zim does that. Didn't he ever tell you?"

"No! Of course he wouldn't tell me something like that." Jen answered bitterly. Dib nodded knowingly. Jen stopped suddenly. Dib had to take a step back to be beside her again. They had come to a patch of snow too large for Jen to jump over. Dib frowned a bit then began kicking the snow away to make a path large enough for her to cross safely. She followed cautiously behind him.

"Ow!" He cried as he kicked the last chunk away.

"What happened?" Jen asked as she reached the other side. Dib held his foot off the ground an inch or two, looking down at it with a look of annoyed pain.

"There must have been a rock or ice in that last chunk." He replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just stubbed my toe or something. Ouch! It stings a little, but I'll be fine." Dib assured her.

"Okay, so are we still watching for UFOs tonight?" Jen asked as they continued walking. Her eyes were fixed on the ground again.

"Yeah. I just got this cool new telescope that we can use! It can let us see all the way to Pluto if we want!" Dib answered excitedly.

"That sounds cool." Jen replied. She glanced up at him then went back to her snow watch. She frowned and looked up again. A look of concern crossed her face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look... different." Jen answered thoughtfully, trying to find the right word.

"Different?" Dib asked. "How?"

"You look..." Jen stopped walking to examine his face more closely. "A little... off color or something..."

Dib paused to look at his hand, but didn't see any change. However… "You know, now that you mention it, I'm not feeling too good." He admitted, placing a hand on his stomach. He tried not to groan as the feeling worsened. "I think I'd better get home. Bye!" Then he started running. Jen watched till he turned a corner.

"I hope he's alright…" She whispered. Then another thought came to her. "I hope it wasn't the pork chop!"

Later that night...

"Hmhmhm!" Zim chuckled sitting down in his lab. He was watching a huge computer screen which show many blobs. Some blobs were peach colored, others a pale green, and the green were multiplying and destroying the peach blobs.

"The reaction seems much quicker than the last time I tried this. By morning the first half of the transformation should be complete!" Zim laughed evily, watching the computer and touching the tips of his gloved hands together. "Yes! I was naive last time... should have known it would have back fired! But not this time...no... It can't! Yes! This will be your doom, Dib! Finally!" Zim exclaimed and began laughing again.

"WE'RE GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG!" Both Gir and Cat screamed from the floor where they were sitting, interrupting Zim's laughter. Gir began to sing the original version and Cat came in with a slightly different version, the results sounded like a traffic jam.

"BE QUIET!" Zim screamed.

Dib rolled over onto his side. It was still dark out, 3:15 am according to the clock by his bed. He tried lying on his back again, but that wasn't comfortable. His back was aching so badly It felt like there was a rock right in between his shoulder blades.

Finally, he groaned and sat up, letting his feet dangle off the edge of his bed. He didn't feel sick any more, just... he couldn't describe it. It was like a faint tingle that ran through his body now and then. He reached over and picked up his glasses and put them on.

They fell off.

Half awake, he stared down at them laying on the bed beside him. He shrugged and decided to go get a drink of water. He didn't really need his glasses for that, he knew where everything was so well he could have done it blind folded.

Dib jumped down from his bed and walked down the hall toward the stairs. As he passed the open bathroom door he caught a quick glance of his reflection in the mirror.

He froze on the spot.

Without waiting a moment to think about what he had thought he had seen, Dib spun around on his heel and ran into the bathroom. The linoleum was cold on his bare feet but he didn't notice. He stared, disbelievingly at his reflection in the mirror, griping the sides of the sink.

Dib slapped himself. When he didn't wake up, he was forced to believe what the mirror showed him. He gripped the sink harder and a tiny yelp escaped from his throat. Then his eyes narrowed. And quietly growled one word.

"Zim."

Tink-tink… Plink-tink.

"Wha?" Jen murmured sleepily. She rolled over slowly, rolled too far and rolled off the side of her bed onto the hardwood floor of her bedroom. Her dark purple bedspread landed over her. "What? Hey!" She exclaimed waking up a little more.

Tink-tink!

Jen managed to poke her head out of the mess of blanket and looked up at the window of her second-story room. It was dark out and tiny rocks were hitting the glass. She stood up and walked to the window, opened it and stuck her head out. Suddenly a small rock flew between her antennae, and another hit her in the forehead.

"Ow! Hey!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"Jen?" A hooded figure standing down on her lawn called up to her in a hushed, frightened voice.

"Dib?" Jen called back, also trying to keep her voice from drawing attention. "Dib, its 4 am! What are you doing?" Jen squinted down at him, trying to make out his face in the shadows cast by the hood. It was impossible.

"Jen! You have to let me in!" Dib called back looking around quickly, nervously.

"What's going on?" She demanded, tired and confused.

"I'll explain later! You just have to let me in."

"I'll be right down," Jen called then shut the window and walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She would let him in through the patio doors. She grumbled a little as she fooled around with the lock. She was NOT a morning person.

She slid the glass door open and Dib hurried in, going straight into the living room. Jen locked the door again and frowned as she followed him. He was pacing nervously back and forth In front of the coffee table. He stopped when he heard Jen come in.

"Dib, what's going on?" She asked, getting worried. "What's with the cloak?" She still couldn't see his face he was staring at the navy carpeting. Dib had gotten dressed first, unlike Jen who was still in her light purple flannel pants and tee pjs.

"I had to put it on! I couldn't let anybody see me!" Dib huffed, out of breath from running the whole way from his house.

"What?" Jen stared at him. " 'Couldn't let anybody see you?' What are you talking about?" She was beginning to get scared. "Well, you can take it off now! No one will see you but me."

"You have to promise not to scream." Dib said.

"Dib, you're scaring me now. What are you talking about?" Jen asked cautiously.

"Just promise, okay?"

"Fine! I promise I wont scream. Come on, it can't be THAT bad!" Jen paused. "Can it?"

Dib was silent.

She sighed. "Come on, Dib. It's 4 am. I'm tired."

"Okay! Okay! But don't say I didn't warn you." Dib replied. He took a deep breath and lowered his hood.

Jen gasped, her bright blue eyes flew wide open and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth just to keep her promise. She took a surprised step backward, tripped, and landed on the couch. She sat there just staring at Dib. Or was it Dib? It couldn't be. There was no way that THAT could be Dib. It didn't make sense. Yet there he was, standing right in front of her. But Jen's brain just didn't seem to be able to accept it.

Dib was Irken.

Jen looked over her transformed friend. He had amber colored Irken eyes and light green skin about the same shade as her own. He no longer had a nose or ears and in place of his spiky black hair, two black antennae stood, bent at the ends and each slightly resembling the scythe they had replaced.

"But...how...er...what...what happened?" Jen stumbled over the words, too shocked to say them any better. Her hand fell away from her lips.

"I don't know!" Dib exclaimed. He now seemed a little embarrassed. "But I'm pretty sure Zim has something to do with it."

"But...why?" Jen's brain began trying to process all of the information. It was useless. Why would Zim want Dib to be Irken? How had he done it without Dib and Jen suspecting something was up? It just didn't make sense!

"I don't know." Dib replied sullenly. "What am I going to do?"

Jen watched him look at her, hoping for an answer. The Irken Dib looked so helpless. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her own nerves.

"You'll stay here until we find away to reverse it." Jen replied, it sounded a little more like a command than an invitation. "You can use the guest room upstairs, and you're NOT going to skool. That's for sure!"

"Well yeah, I kinda figured that." Dib muttered. "I was more wondering about going home. What will I do about that? If Gaz or Dad saw me like this..." He didn't finish that sentence.

"I'm not sure how long it'll take to find an antidote. Hopefully not long. We'll have to break into Zim's computer system to find out how he did it before we can figure out how to undo it. But if it does take a while, even just a few days, we'll have to come up with something to tell your family." Jen replied. She thought for a few moments then sighed. "You got any ideas? 'Cause it's just too early for my brain to do any serious thinking."

Dib shook his head slowly, a look of despair on his new features.

It wasn't hard to figure out why Dib was so down about this whole thing. He had spent his entire life trying to capture aliens and prove their existence, and now he suddenly found himself a member of the very alien species he'd been fighting most proactively against. Jen found the situation kinda ironic.

"Maybe we could tell them we're working on a skool project together or something like that." Jen suggested with a sigh.

"That might work." Dib replied unenthusiastically as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Well, let's hope it does. 'Cause if you don't have any other ideas then that's all we've got." After that they sat in silence for a few moments, in which Jen studied the new Dib more closely, a smile began forming on her lips.

"What?" Dib asked, not seeing any reason to smile right then.

"I was just thinking..." Jen began slowly, her smile growing. "You actually make a pretty cute Irken."

"Jen!" Dib cried, surprised. "Don't even start thinking like that! There is no WAY you and me could-" Jen burst out laughing, cutting into Dib's sentence. "What?" Dib asked, confused

"I was kidding!" Jen exclaimed, obviously over her shock. "You just looked too depressed."

"Oh," Dib said, feeling a little stupid. "Well… good."

Jen grinned, still laughing a bit. When she was over her giggles she said, "Alright, let's go get some sleep. It's 4:30 in the morning and I'm tired. You can use the guest room, there's a bed in there." She frowned. "Not sure why I have a guest room… Oh well. It's comfy, and that's all that matters."

"I don't know how you can sleep with THIS on your back all the time!" Dib complained pointing over his shoulder. Jen noticed that Dib had a little pink and gray Pak like any other Irken. She frowned at it. Irkens weren't born with their Paks, so how did Dib have one?

She shrugged, putting the question out of her mind. "You get used to it, I guess. I hardly ever notice mine, except when I'm using it." Then she stood up and walked to the stairs, Dib followed. They both walked up the two half flights of stairs to the second floor. (A/N: The stairs go halfway up then turn 45 degrees to go the other half.) Jen went back to her room and Dib walked down the hall to the guest room.

Both lied awake for a long time, trying to make sense of what had happened.

* * *

2002

Well how did you like that chapter? Hope you did! please review and let me know! As for me, I've gotta go sweep the kitchen floor! Oh what fun! (notice sarcasm) so bye bye!  
~HelgaGP


	3. chap 3- Horrible horrible creatures!

2011

Edited

2002

Hey there! Sorry I haven't posted on this for a while, our computer was gone for a week getting fixed. I nearly went  
crazy! now here is chapter 3!

* * *

chapter 3- Horrible, horrible creatures!

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Jen asked the next morning as she put on her wig. "I can miss one day of skool."

"I'll be fine!" The Irken Dib replied for about the hundredth time. He was sitting at the peninsula countertop eating scrambled eggs and toast. Jen could still hardly believe this was real. "Besides, I have Cat and Gir here."

"That's kinda what I was afraid of." Jen murmured to herself, looking worriedly at the two little robots sitting on either side of Dib and shoving eggs in their mouths.

"Besides, I'll need someone to get my homework for me. If you miss then neither of us will know what's going on," he told her. Jen still didn't look convinced. He sighed at her lack of confidence in him. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure..." Jen let the sentence dangle, hoping he would change his mind. She would be a nervous wreck all day.

"I am. Now go!" Dib insisted. He tried to keep his face stern as he pointed one green finger toward the living room, but a bit of a grin broke through.

"Geeze! I can take a hint!" Jen exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "I'm obviously not wanted here!" She stomped off to the kitchen door in mock anger. "I'm leaving now! Bye!"

"Bye!" Dib and the two S.I.R.s called back. As soon as they heard the door shut Cat and Gir jumped off their stools and ran into the living room, screaming happily.

Dib watched them go then turned back to his plate, trying to decide what he would do on his day off. Of course, the first thing that came to his mind was going down to the lab and trying to find a way to become human again. But that wouldn't work. He didn't know how to use half of the stuff down there.

"Maybe I'll go for a walk. Just to relax a little." He said to himself, temporarily forgetting his current condition. He looked down at his plate and caught a glimpse of his hand out the corner of his eye. "Or maybe I'll stay here...in the house... away from any windows..."

Dib jumped down from the stool and walked slowly into the living room. Cat and Gir were sitting side-by-side on the couch. The TV was on and set to 'Blue's Clues'. They were both screaming at the TV, pointing out a blue paw print. When Steve didn't find it right away, Cat got mad and ran up to the screen. He began pounding on he paw print with his fist, his eyes turned red and he screamed in annoyance. Gir started throwing bits of popcorn at the TV from a bowl on the coffee table.

"IT'S RIGHT THERE! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cat screamed. He fell over backward and narrowly missed the coffee table. He then just sat there, staring angrily at the man on the screen.

"Oh! Here it is!" Steve said. Cat's eyes returned to purple and he and Gir smiled.

"Yaayyyyyyyyyy!" They cried.

"Hey, is there anything else on?" Dib asked as he sat down on the couch. Cat returned to his spot in the middle. Gir picked up the black remote and click the change button. The next channel showed a sick looking monkey. Gir gasped happily.

"Anything else?" Dib asked. Gir wilted a little, but switched it again, a little reluctant to miss his favorite show. The channel switched from 'The Scary Monkey' to 'Rolie Polie Olie'.

"Next." Dib said quickly. A big purple dinosaur filled the screen. "Oh no!" Dib moaned. His brown Irken eyes growing with terror.

"YESSSSSSS!" Cat and Gir replied. Gir opened his head and dropped the remote inside. "BARNEY IS A DINOSAUR..." Cat and Gir sang along.

Dib was about to get up and run out of the house and down the street screaming, thinking an autopsy was the better choice, but the two S.I.R.s jumped on his lap, making escape impossible. Dib looked over the back of the couch at Jen's desktop computer, wishing to get on the internet, listen to Jen's CDs and DROWN OUT THAT  
DEMON DINOSAUR!

He sighed. "This is gonna be a long day…"

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell, marking the beginning of another doom filled skool day, rang. Jen sat in her desk behind Zim's.

Or, where Zim was supposed to be. She looked from her cousin's empty desk, to Dib's empty desk on the other side of Miss. Bitters' class room.

Half hour into the morning and Zim hadn't shown up yet. Jen was getting scared. Visions of an Irken Dib trapped in a corner of her living room and Zim holding him prisoner there with a device of some sort in hand kept flashing through her mind.

Jen gasped. What if that had been Zim's plan all along? As soon as she was gone and Dib was alone, Zim would go in and finish him off. If that was true, Jen and Dib had fallen right into Zim's trap.

She was about to get up and fake a bad headache, when Zim walked in the door.

"I...AM HERE!" Zim proclaimed. "Terribly sorry I'm late, I had important business to attend to!" He explained loudly to Miss. Bitters. "Important HUMAN business."

Jen sank down in her chair and rolled her eyes. And Zim wondered how Dib had figured him out?

"Zim, no one cares. Now sit down!" Miss. Bitters barked. When he had done this, she turned to the class. "Now turn to page 10,514. We will be discussing ancient Egyptian torture devices." She began reading the chapter out load and drawing extremely detailed diagrams on the chalk board.

"Why were you late, Zimmy?" Jen hissed in a whisper, leaning over her desk till she was right by the side of his head.

"I had things to do, _Jen_." He whispered back, putting annoyed emphasis on her name and not looking at her.

"What kind of things?" She demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you." He shot back.

"Really?" Jen replied in a skeptical tone. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Zim turned around to face her.

"Look, if you're worried about your precious human, I didn't do anything to him." Zim hissed getting annoyed with her. Jen glared back at him.

"I'm not worried about my 'precious human'." She whispered, getting mad. She leaned over her desk and lowered her voice again and growled, "He's not exactly human anymore, now is he?"

To Jen's surprise Zim began laughing.

Every head in the class room turned to look at Zim. He was laughing like a maniac. Jen was suddenly much more worried about Dib's safety. And Zim's sanity.

"ZIM! Do you find something funny about man eating scarabs?" Miss. Bitters demanded, glaring at him from behind her tiny glasses. But Zim wouldn't stop laughing.

"Miss. Bitters!" The girl who sat behind Jen raised her hand.

"Yes Zita?"

"Zim's scaring me, may I run out of the room screaming?" Zita asked.

"Yes you may." Miss. Bitters answered. Zita got up and ran out the door screaming hysterically. Zim continued laughing.

After Zita's screams faded off down the hall, the freaky teacher turned back to her class.

"Anyone else?"

Jen raised her hand along with Melvin, Sarah and three others. "Go ahead." Miss. Bitters nodded, motioning to the door.

Jen ran. She ran out of the class room and down the hall as fast as she could. She narrowly missed a collision with Gaz as she ran out the main door of the skool. She didn't even slow down when she stepped in a patch of slushy snow. She hardly felt the burning.

She was too afraid of what she would find at home.

Back on the front step of the skool, Gaz stood by the door, watching her run.

"DIB? DIB!" Jen screamed, terrified, as she ran in the front door. She was now sure she was going to find him dead. It didn't help that the only sound that greeted her was a faint buzz from the TV which had been set on soft mute. Jen ran past the TV and began searching the house for Dib. Every so often she'd call out his name but every time she  
was answered by silence.

She was about to run upstairs, but as she ran through the kitchen she spotted two black antennae sticking up over the black marble of the peninsula counter top. Jen was up three steps before her brain processed that info.

"Dib!" She exclaimed. She spun around and jumped down the steps. She extended her spider legs out of her Pak to push herself up onto the counter instead of taking the slow way around. Jen crouched on the counter and looked down to find Dib sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. "Dib? Are you okay?" She asked.

Dib didn't seem to notice her presence. His brown eyes kept staring strait ahead and his whole body was trembling.

"Dib? Are you okay?" Jen repeated, now more frightened. Nothing. "Did Zim do something to you?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing to two slits of white with blue from her contacts. But Dib shook his head and Jen's eyes flew back open in surprise.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you so scared?"

"St-st-strange...HORRIBLE creatures!" Dib replied shakily, still staring straight at the wall across from him.

"R-r-red, yellow, gr-green and..." He shuttered. "The purple one! The horrible purple one!"

"Purple one?" Jen gasped. "And Red?" The Almighty Tallest couldn't have been there. Could have they?

"And yellow! And green!" Dib repeated. "Doing...the same things...over and over and over and over! And then...pictures! Picture come out of their stomachs!" Jen stared down at him as if he had gone crazy. Then, suddenly, it dawned on her what he was talking about.

Jen burst out laughing.

Dib finally looked up at her, as if SHE had gone crazy. "What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry!" Jen apologized between peels of laughter. "You just looked so funny!" Then after she stopped laughing and jumped down from the counter. "Don't worry, hopefully you won't have to watch 'Teletubbies' or anything like that any time soon." She held out a hand and helped Dib to his feet. "Now com'on. We've got some computers to hack into!"

* * *

2002

Well how'd ya all like that? You know what to do! Read and Review! hehe! That rhymes! I can't spell! This don't have  
a spell check! hehe! Sorry! Geeze I hope mom picked up some Twinkies! Okay as I was saying... like it? Hate it?  
LET ME KNOW! Well till next time! Bye!  
~HelgaGP  
Quote from the Author= Good golly gee Batman! We're trapped in the Sunset Arms Boarding house basement and the voot-cruiser's broken! Now the Demon cabbage patch kids are coming! What will we do!  
"Grab a spork and start digging, HelgaGP!"  
Yes Sir!  
hehe! I said that last night! dunno why, just did! TWINKIES!

2011

This chapter really could have been shorter. The only important thing that happened was Jen nearly running into Gaz. Foreshadowing. The rest was mostly just for comedy. Also, I despise my ending notes for most of these chapters. They're entertaining to read again, but not sure why I had to be so crazy sounding all the time.


	4. chap 4- Dib's visitor

Hey there!  
Hi! I'm HelgaGP. You may remember me from such 'Invader Jen' chapters as 'Zim's Big Surprise' and 'Cooking w/   
Jen'. Well I'm here today to introduce my newest chapter! Chapter 4 of 'DNA'! (I like 'The Simpsons!) As always, i   
have no spell check! So sorry bout that!   
All so, I don't own Invader Zim! If i did own I.Z. it would have it's own channel so Jhonnen Vasquez wouldn't have to  
put up w/ the idiots at Nick! I hate those idiots. Hates such a strong word.....I highly, highly, HIGHLY dislike those   
idiots! okay on w/ the chapter!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
chapter 4- Dib's visitor  
  
Jen sat, poking at her meatball sub on her tray. Or what the caffiteria ladies called a meatball sub. Zim   
sat across from her, copying his cousin by poking at the mushy bread and meatballs covered with a red sauce made  
from who knows what. Jen looked up from her tray to glare at Zim. He didn't notice this.  
Jen hadn't wanted to sit with Zim that day, but it was either him or Gaz and Jen wasn't ready to answer   
any questions Gaz may have about her brother's where a bouts. Jen looked over at Gaz, sitting alone, playing her   
Game Slave 2, her tray of un touched food sat in the middle of the table.   
Suddenly, as if feeling Jen's gaze, Gaz looked up from her game and directly at Jen. Jen looked away   
quickly and glared at Zim again.  
"What?" Zim asked, annoyed. Jen glared harder then returned her atention to her tray.  
Jen and Dib had spent hours trying to hack into Zim's computers to find a cerum to whatever Zim had used  
to change Dib into an Irken. They had to know how he did it before they could find a cure. They had tried every pass-  
word from 'Obey the fist.' to 'Die Dib die.'  
Five hours of trying and they had come back with nothing. And they had nearly been caught when Zim  
had come home and they had lost track of time.  
Zim stood up to dump his tray. Jen glared at his back for as far as she could see him. When she turned  
back she nearly fell backward of her bench. Gaz was now sitting where Zim had been. Jen looked from her to the  
table across the caffiteria where Gaz had been only moments before.  
"How'd.....you...." Jen began, wondering how Gaz had gotten from one end of the room to the other so  
quickly.  
"Where is Dib?" Gaz demanded slowly.  
"What? I... well... he's...oh!" Jen stamered, not knowing what to say. So she just shrugged, hopeing Gaz  
would leave. She liked Gaz, she just scared Jen some times.  
"He hasn't been home for two days OR in skool. Where is he?" Gaz demanded more forcefully.  
"I....I don't know?" Jen tried lamely. Mentaly she hit herself for saying something so stupid. Gaz growled  
and leaned over the table to grab a fist full of Jen's lavender sweater.  
"Yes. You do. I KNOW that you have him hiden some where. I don't know why or where, but if I find out that  
you have done ANY harm to him you will feel my wrath and you WILL wish you had never been born or created or  
how ever your kind comes into this universe." Gaz talked in a low voice and her face only inches from Jen's. Gaz   
growled once more before releasing Jen's shirt with a push, sending Jen of the bench and landing on the floor, her  
legs still up on the bench. Jen stared up at Gaz, her eyes so wide with surprise that she had to blink for fear of her   
contacts falling out. Jen was shocked, Gaz had never refered to her as an alien before. Jen hadn't even been sure   
if she knew!  
"I want to see him." Gaz continued. "Today. After skool. If you don't bring me to him then I'll get to him myself."  
Jen just nodded, not knowing what else to do.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen reached for the door knob of her front door, paused, then droped her hand to her side and nervously  
squeezed a hand full of the leg of her jeans.  
"Well?" Gaz asked impatiently from behind her. jen turned to face her. "I want to see Dib."  
"I know! I know!" Jen cried, still trying to come up with a way out of this. Not finding one, Jen sighed.   
"Just...... give me two-- no -- five! Just five minutes!" Jen held up five green fingers. "Then I'll let you come in!" Gaz  
gave her a skeptical look. "Please! I just have to talk to Dib. kay? Just let him know you're here first. I promise!"  
"Gaz crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Jen sighed again.  
"If I'm not out in those five minutes then you can come right in. Just..... don't be scared." Gaz thought it over  
for a moment.  
"Fine. Five minutes. But thats all! No more, no less. And if you have done ANYTHING to harm him....." Gaz  
didn't finish the sentance but instead made a fist to show her point.  
Jen cringed. "Okay. I'll be right back." jen turned around and opened the door and walked into the living room,  
shutting the door quickly, leaving Gaz outside.  
Dib was sitting on the couch reading the newest issue of 'Mysterious Mysteries Magazine'. Jen had read one of  
Dib's old issues and subscribed to it.   
"Hey." Jen said, leaning against the door as if to keep Gaz out.  
"Hi!" Dib exclaimed looking up for the 'zine. "How was skool? Did you get my home work?"  
"Umm..... yeah, I did." Jen lied. She had forgoten, to busy trying to come up with a way to keep Gaz away from  
Dib. She walked over and sat on the other side of the couch.  
"Is there soemthing wrong?" Dib asked, his eyes narowing to brown slits.  
"Actually..... Yes. Well sorta. Not really. Well I guess. It kinda depends on how you look at it." Jen replied quickly  
and glanced at the clock on the V.C.R. Two minutes left. Jen bit her bottom lip gently, a habit she had when she was   
nervous, scared, or just thinking hard.  
"Yeah? What is it?" Dib asked sounding like he expected her to say there was no cure and He'd be Irken  
the rest of his life.  
"Well.... you see....you kinda--" But jen was cut off by a hard pounding on the door.  
"Come on Jen! I don't have all day!" GAz yelled through the door. The magazine fell from Dib's hands, his  
eyes flew open and his atenea shoot strait up.  
"GAZ!?" He cried. "Gaz is HERE!?"  
"I'm sorry!" jen apoligized. "I didn't want her to come but she demanded that she see you!"  
"She can't see me like THIS!" Dib jumped up off the couch and spread his arms out as if Jen hadn't   
already noticed his transformation.  
" I know! But you didn't think that she wouldn't get suspicious, did you?" Jen asked, also standing up.  
"And she threatened me." Jen added sheepishly. She glanced at the clock. Time was up.  
"I'm coming in now!" Gaz anounced sounding extremely annoyed. Dib looked at the door, terrified. Then he  
turned and looked at Jen with the same scared look.  
"You have to help me!" Dib begged. "Please Jen! I can't let her see me like this!" His eyes pleaded along  
with his words. It reminded Jen of a deer running from a hunter and she felt horrible knowing that there was nothing  
she could do.  
The door knob turned.  
"Jen...." Dib whispered helplessly. But there wasn't time. The door flung open, flooding the dim room   
with natural light for a moment. Gaz came in and shut the door. She stood there, scaning the room as she let her  
eyes get used to the dim light. Her eyes stoped on Dib and Jen.  
Gaz took a few steps forward to stand infront of Jen and Dib, they were frozen to the spot. Gaz looked  
her brother over, makeing a circle around him. Then she stoped infront of them again, not seeming the least bit fazed.  
"So you've been skiping skool and not coming home just so that you can dress up like your alien friends?"  
Gaz asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.  
"Dress up?" Dib echoed., he and Jen looked at eachother quickly. "Gaz I'm--"  
"Your obsession gets weirder everyday." Gaz continued. "And how did you get those contacts? Or those  
fake looking antenae?" Gaz steped forward and gave one of Dib's antenae a violent tug.  
"Ow! Hey! Leave that alone!" Dib exclaimed rubbing the spot where the antenae met his head.  
Gaz took a surprised step back, her eyes wide. Then she turned and glared at Jen.  
"I warned you." Gaz growled and jumped at Jen. jen ran around the back of the couch with Gaz close  
behind her and geting closer.  
"I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jen screamed as she ran between the coffee table and t.v. She pulled  
off her wig and threw it behind her hopeing to trip Gaz. Gaz jumped over it and chased Jen into the kitchen. "I DIDN'T  
DO IT!" jen repeated. She was traped. her only hope of excapeing was out the patio door, but without her wig she  
didn't dare risk it. Jen considered going up stairs but that would make it worse.  
Jen grabed a wooden spoon from a drawer in an atempt for a weapon. Then she realized that she had   
backed into a corner between sink counter and the stove.  
"GREAT!" Jen wailed. Gaz walked slowly tward her, glareing. Jen waved the spoon at her. Gaz grabed the  
spoon and broke it in two. Jen gasped. Now she felt like the deer, and unfortunantly Gaz was the hunter.  
Jen squeezed her eyes shut, he body tense, antenae flat to her head, waiting for the first blow.  
Suddenly Dib flew over Gaz's head and landed in the small space between his sister and Jen, facing  
Gaz. Jen opened her eyes in time to see the metal spider legs fold back into the pod on Dib's back.  
"Leave her alone!" Dib demanded. "She didn't do it!"  
"Well if she didn't then who did?" Gaz yelled back, her hands clenched into little fists. She shot jen a death  
glare that sent shivers up Jen's spine.  
"Who else could?" Dib asked a little sarcasm in his voice. Gaz turned around and headed into the living room.  
Jen and Dib ran after her. Gaz was about two steps from the door when they caught up to her.  
"Where are you going?" Dib asked.  
"Zim's house." Gaz answered as if this were a normal thing.  
"Are you crazy!?" jen exclaimed. Gaz glared at her again. Jen took a step back. "You can't confront Zim!  
He'll kill you!"  
"Lets see him try." Gaz replied and turned back to the door.  
"Gaz! You have to listen to us!" Dib said.  
"I'm leaving."  
"Computer! Lock all the doors!" Jen comanded. Every door in the house locked emediatly.  
"Hey!" Gaz cried.  
"We're not letting you out untill you promise you'll stay away from Zim!" Dib said crossing his arms to say  
that she couldn't talk them out of it. Gaz glared at the two irkens.  
"Fine." She said after a moment.  
"Good." Jen said. A smile came to her face that was an exact copy of Zim's evil smile. "Now, you come  
down to the labs with us. You're gonna be quite usefull."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I promised that the news of IZ being...*shutters* cancled....wouldn't stop me from writeing and posting, and I intend  
to keep that promise. We have to keep IZ alive! Just to let ya all know I have Cartoon network on down stairs right  
now even though I'm not watching it! And I watched IZ today (Sunday) and will again when it's on the next channel!  
I have two Nick channels that have the same scedual only three hours apart. Dumb Nickelodeon... I SHALL RAIN   
DOOM DOWN APON THEIR DOOMED HEADS!!! hehe, sorry. Zim moment! Well ttfn! Ta Ta For Now!  
~HelgaGP 


	5. chap 5- Plan 'B'

Hey there! guess what! I've got nothin to say right now! so you know what? Onto the next chapter!! Yay! Woh-who!  
yippy-tie-con-yay! *coughs* um, yeah..... onto chapter 5!  
oh yeah, I DONT own Invader Zim! I DO own Jen, Cat and.... um..... ME! kay? so please don't sue me! That would make me  
so sad! And Heaven knows I've done enough of that lately!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 5- Plan 'B'  
  
"Here's the plan." Jen began. She, Dib and Gaz were sitting down in a part of her lab, around a circle  
metal table. "Tomarow I'll ask Zim for the cure--"  
"Yeah! Like that'll work!" Dib scoffed.  
"Why can't we just skip that and go strait to Plan 'B'?" Gaz asked.  
"Oh Com' on! We've gotta give him a chance! Besides, I'm not nearly as good at changing DNA as  
Zim is. There's a huge chance that this wont even work!" Jen explained.   
"I've got a better Plan 'A'." Gaz informed them. "I go up to Zim, ask for the cure, and when he doesn't   
give it to me I knock his lights out!" She snarled at the table top and made two tight fists as if getting ready to punch  
Zim right there. Jen and Dib stared at her for a moment with worried looks.  
"Uhh.....maybe we should stick with the first plan." Jen said slowly. Gaz looked up and glared at her, Jen  
pretended that she didn't see it. "okay, if Zim says no--"  
"WHEN Zim says no...." Dib put in.  
"Yeah, when Zim says no, we turn the tables on him!" A smile crossed Jen's face and she turned to Gaz.  
"Gaz, you know what to do!"  
Gaz continued looking at the table but a flicker of a smile was there. "Stab Zim with the pen. Yeah, I got  
it." Dib chuckled a little.  
"Good! Remember to make it look like an acident. Zim's not stupid, we don't want him to get suspicious."  
Jen warned. Gaz nodded.  
"Hey! What do I do in this!?" Dib asked, not wanting to be left out.  
"I'll need your help in makeing the pen." Jen replied. Then she turned to Gaz again. "Gaz, we'll need some  
of your blood."  
Gaz finaly looked up from the table. "Mine?! Why mine?"  
"Do you see any other humans in here?" Jen asked sarcasticly, she was still a little mad at Gaz for asuming   
that she had changed Dib. And Jen was sick of the glares Gaz kept throwing her.  
"Fine." Gaz said. "But after that I get to play your new 'Shrek' game until I've beat all of the mystery players."  
"Okay." Jen said with a sigh. "Good luck with the Ginger Bread Man."  
"Oh, I think I can handle him."   
"Okay! Can we get started now? No offence Jen, but I'm sick of being Irken! i'm suposed to study aliens!   
Not be them!" Dib exclaimed. Jen and Gaz smiled.  
Zim was in for a BIG surprise!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen surveyed the playground, searching for Zim. The other kids ran and screamed happily all around her  
but her cousin was no where to be seen.  
"Where is he?" Jen whispered impatiently. She scaned the playground again. This time she spoted Gaz  
who was just sitting down a few yards from the jungle-gym on the other side of the playground. Gaz spread out a few   
papers on the black top and two pens. Jen watched her pick up the normal black pen and begin drawing pictures  
of pigs and charecters from Game Slave games. The other pen beside her contained a strange shimmering purple  
liquid.  
Just then Zim walked out the doors of the skool. Jen and Gaz watched him walk over to an out door table,  
sit down and began writeing in a yellow note book.   
The two girls looked at eachother and nodded once. Then Gaz returned to her drawing of a pig, which wasn't  
looking to well because she had other things on her mind at the time. Jen took a deep breath then began walking to  
Zim's table. She tried to look casual but she felt like everyone was watching her, even though they weren't.  
"Zim? Can I talk to you?" Jen asked when she was standing on the other side of the table.  
"Not now, JEN! I have much more important things to deal with right now without talking to YOU." Zim   
answered without even looking up.  
"This is important!" Jen replied. Zim looked up at her.  
"Oh realy?" He asked skepticly. "And what-- may I ask-- is more important than RULEING THE EARTH?!?!"  
a few surounding people turned to look at him a moment then continued playing. Jen lowered her voice.  
"It's about Dib!" She hissed. Zim smiled evily and his eyes filled with interest.  
"Ahh.... and how IS my little creation doing?" Jen glared at him, annoyed.  
"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Jen looked over her shoulder at Gaz, who was watching them.  
Then she turned back to Zim. "Come on!"  
"Well, I supo-- Hey!" Zim cried as Jen grabed his wrist and began pulling him tward the jungle-gym. Zim  
grabed his note book just before it was out of reach. "Let go of me!" he exclaimed as he twisted his wrist free from her  
grasp.  
"Come on Zimmy!" Jen comanded, still walking. Zim followed only out of curiosity about Dib.  
Gaz continued drawing as Jen and Zim drew closer to her post. As soon as they had passed she looked  
up again and watched the two Irkens climb to the top of the mess of poles. She droped the normal pen and her hand   
closed around the other one.  
"Soon." Gaz whispered to herself.  
jen and Zim reached the top of the jungle-gym where there was a small platform thing. Jen checked on all  
sides before sitting down in front of Zim, near the edge so Gaz would have a clear view of them.  
"Dib is fine." jen said as soon as she was seated. Zim's eyes grew with surprise.  
"You mean he ENJOYS being Irken?!" Zim cried in disapointment.  
"No," Jen answered. "he seems to have gotten used to it a little, but--"  
"So he has given up! He admits that I am the greater species!" Zim exclaimed victoriously.  
"No! he hasn't given up!" Jen cried, defending her friend. Then a new thought crossed her mind. "Greater  
species? What are you talking about? Thanks to you you're the SAME species!"   
"Oh, well." Zim shruged, not fazed. "I'm still greater than Dib could ever even dream of being!"   
Jen sighed. "Look, Zim, I get the point! You know what you're doing! You're great! You're wonderful! All  
hail the all-powerful Zim!" Jen exclaimed sarcasticly. "Now will you just give us the cure?" Zim just smiled smugly at  
her.  
"Umm..... I don't think so. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got a planet to conquer. Which is more than I can  
say for you." Zim said, and with that he began down the wall of bars.  
jen glared down at him for a moment over the edge of the jungle-gym top. Then she looked at Gaz, who was  
already watching her and waiting. Jen stuck her hand in the air above her head and waved down at Gaz, the signal  
to go ahead with plan 'B'.  
The corner of Gaz's mouth pulled into a small smile and she waved back. Then she quickly gathered up her papers  
and tucked them under one arm. She stuck the normal pen behind her ear and held the other one tightly in the other hand.  
If she had set this up right she should colide with Zim and be able to make it look like an acident.  
Gaz glanced up at Jen once more then began walking strait ahead. Zim walked strait tward the skool, not  
expecting a thing. Gaz grasp the pen tighter so it wouldn't slip out of her hand, which was starting to get sweaty from holding  
it for so long. She held it up a little higher, aiming for his shoulder.  
"BAM!"  
"AHHHHH!" Zim let out a cry of pain. he looked down at his right shoulder, a drop of blood had soaked into  
the sleave of his uniform. "You little beast! You will pay for that!!" he screamed looking at Gaz hatefully. She looked back at   
him blankly.  
"It was an acident." She replied calmly. He glared at her then turned and ran back to his table, as if she  
would try to stab him again.  
Gaz watched him run and a smile crossed her face.  
"Cool!" jen said walking up behind Gaz. "If that works right then he should come crawling back to us   
sometime tomarow morning for the cure!"   
Gaz looked over at Zim, now writing in the note book again. Then she turned back to Jen and an actual  
smile showed up for a moment. "I can't wait."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inferior human stink-beasts!" Zim muttered. He was standing in the bathroom in the skool, infront of a  
mirror trying to put a band-aid over the punchture from Gaz's pen. He was getting fusterated that he couldn't work  
a simple human invention. "That little Gaz will pay for this! No human injures an Irken Invader and gets away with it!"  
Zim glared at his own reflection then returned to the band-aid. "There! Success!" He cried, finaly getting  
the little tan-colored patch to cover the hole. He then bagan walking back to Miss. Bitters classroom.  
The other children were just taking there seats after recess when Zim walked in. He smerked at Dib's   
empty desk. Then he turned to find Jen watching him from her seat.  
"What?" He growled, annoyed with her from there previous conversation. He glared at her and she glared  
back without saying a word. But as soon as Zim was sitting Jen's glared turned to a sly grin.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. He wasn't sure what, but something just felt....different.   
He layed there in the darkness, floating in and out of sleep, trying to convince himself that it was just his  
imagination. He kept telling himself that the feeling should stop because Invaders shouldn't use their imaginations!   
But no mater what he told himself the feeling wouldn't stop.  
Zim tryed to sleep and egnor the wierd sensation spreading slowly through the outside of his body, like it   
were in his skin. It was a strangely warm feeling, almost a tingle, dully like when your foot falls asleep. It was comforting.  
But just as Zim was finaly nodding off the feeling seemed to soak into him, to the very center of him. It now  
felt like it was in every cell. Now he felt like he was going to be sick!  
He sat up quickly in his bed, but the quick motion made him dizzy. His room seemed to spin, making the  
feeling worse. He fell back on his pillow and groaned in pain. He had never felt so sick!  
Then it was gone.  
Zim sat up again and looked around. Everything seemed the same, yet different. He threw off his sheets  
and examinded his arms and legs quickly. The light from his window cast everything in a blue light, but other than   
that blueness everything seemed fine.   
Satisfied, Zim layed back down and snuggled under his warm covers again, shrugging the wierdness of  
before off. Soon he was fast asleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! Sooooooo how was that? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Let me know! Hehe! So what do you think is  
up with Zim? What have those other three got in store for him? you'll just have to wait and see! Next chapter should  
be up soon, um... lets see how long is it? hmm..... well, should be up tuesday at the latest. I think. hmm.... well...yeah.  
*whistles along with 'Angel is a Centerfold' on her computer* Umm... me go bye bye now! kay? bye!  
~HelgaGP 


	6. chap 6- Changes For Zim

Hey There!   
Hello and Welcome back! Now, if you are joining us for the first time here is what has happened so far in 'DNA'! Well  
wait, if you're just joining us now this ain't gonna make any sence to you! Why would anyone want to start on chapter  
six anyway? You you haven't read the begining of this fic yet then go back and read the first five chapters now! Go!  
Get goin! I'll wait for you! I'm waiting.......waaaaaaaaaitingggggggg. 'Gonna kick off my shoes and run in bare feet,  
where the grass and the dirt and the gravle all meet....' Oh! Hey! you're back! How much of that did you see? Why are  
you laughing at me?! Stop laughing! *runs around like a maniac until some nice guys in long white jackets come and give  
her a lolly-pop* Mmmmm.....lolly nummy!  
Oh.......kay....... not exactly sure what that was all about. Sorry, I'll start the next chapter now. *clears throat*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 6- Changes For Zim   
  
Zim woke up the next morning feeling fine. He had managed to convince himself that The strange sick spell  
had been a dream and nothing more. He went upstairs to find some breakfast.  
Gir was already up and was sitting at the kitchen table eating some concoction of fruit, cereal, cupcakes,  
and other asorted, unidentifiable, mashed foods.  
"Gir! Today is a Saturday so I will not be going to skool. I plan to stay down in the labs today to put the finishing  
touches on the--" Zim stoped in mid-sentance and watched Gir. The S.I.R.'s eyes had gone red and he glared at Zim. "Gir?!  
What is wrong with you? Have you been eating ants again?"  
"Intruder in the house!" Gir replied in a low voice.  
"INTRUDER?! Where?!" Zim cried, spining around to find the person Gir was glareing at. "Gir! There is  
no intruder here!" Zim shouted turning to look at Gir again. Zim's face twisted into a look of confusion. "Gir, what are you doing?"  
Gir's eyes were still red and now he was taking slow steps tward his master, still glareing. "Intruder in the house!"   
Gir repeated. He took a few steps closer then various defence mechanisms came out of his head. (think like when Gaz   
was in the base on 'Bloaty's Pizza Hog')  
"Gir! Stop this at once! I am your master!" Zim cried, beging to get scared. Gir stoped and he returned to normal.  
He cocked his head to the left a little and examind Zim. Zim stood, tense, wondering what was going on. Wondering  
what might be out of place in the robot's head. Then Gir's eyes turned red again.  
"You're not Master!" He said in the low voice. "Intruder!" Then he began walking tward Zim again. Zim  
gulped and tried to make the spider legs come out of the pod, but they weren't working.  
The next thing Zim knew Gir was draging him out of the house by his feet. Gir threw him out onto the side  
walk and shut the door, locking it shut. Gir then apeared in the window beside the door and began laughing.  
"GIR! LET ME BACK IN! GIR! OBEY ME GIR! OBEY ME!" Zim screamed, pounding on the door. Gir disapeared  
from the window. Zim waited a moment for Gir to open the door. When he didn't Zim looked in the window. There he  
saw Gir sitting on the couch watching 'Scary Monkey Meets Spongebob Squarepants'. Zim steped away from the window.  
He hadn't even gotten time to put on his disguise! He was locked out of his house without his disguise! Pictures of himself  
in large tubes flashed through his head. Zim shuttered and turned around.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Zim screamed as two of his gnomes draged him out of  
the yard. "What is going on?!" He whispered, suddenly realising that he should probably try not to atract atention. He  
stood back up and looked around desprately, looking for a place to hide.  
Across the Black top circle he spoted a navy blue house. Jen! As much as he hated to admit it he needed  
her help. And she was the only one who could help. Zim glanced around quickly to see if anyone was watching him  
then bolted across the black top, running as fast as he could. He got to her door and tried opening it himself, but it was   
locked. Zim pounded on the door and after what seemed like an eternity Jen answered it, disguise on. Zim ran past  
her and huddled on her couch, shaking with fear. Jen shut the door and sat down on the couch by her terrified cousin.  
She looked him over ceriously with a small satisfied smile. Zim didn't seem to notice this.  
"Gir.......threw me out........then.......security gnomes......atacked me! Everything......malfunctioning!" Zim explained  
while trying to catch his breath, which seemed harder than usual. "They didn't.......seem to......recognize me!" To his  
surprise Jen's smile grew larger and she seemed to be holding back laughter. "What?" Zim demanded, offended that  
she found this funny.  
"You haven't looked in the mirror lately, have you?" She asked.  
"No, why would I?"   
Jen just smiled. Then she turned in her seat to face the kitchen door. "Guys! He's here!" She called. Zim looked  
in the direction Jen was looking.   
Gaz walked into the living room a moment later. She smiled when she saw Zim and walked over to get a better look.   
Gaz smiling at him made Zim nervous. Then an Irken walked out of the kitchen. A male with brown eyes, wareing a black jacket  
over a blue shirt with a smilie face on the front. Zim looked at the Irken, who stood near the kitchen door with his arms crossed  
studying Zim.  
Then it hit him.  
"Dib?!" Zim cried, wondering why he hadn't known right away. For some reason seeing Dib in Irken form sent a chill  
Zim's spine. It just wasn't right.  
"Zim." Dib replied a smile creeping onto his face. Zim glared back, he didn't like the strange smile the   
other three were shareing as if they had some secret that Zim wasn't aware of.  
"What?!" Zim asked nervously looking away from Dib to Jen, then Gaz, then not wanting to look at Dib again,  
back to Jen.  
"Come on, Zimmy." Jen said, taking Zim's wrist and pulling him off the couch and leading him through the  
kitchen to the bathroom by the stairs. "There's something we need to show you." Gaz and Dib followed them into the   
bathroom. Dib stood near the door, Gaz sat on the side of the tub, (don't ask why Jen has a bathtub. She just does.) and   
Jen and Zim stood a little to the left of the mirror above the sink. Zim looked at each face nervously, afraid of what they   
were about to show him. Some how he knew it had something to do with the sickness of the night before.  
"Just remember: It's not as bad as it seems." Jen said, Zim wasn't reasured by that. "Are you ready?" Zim  
nodded, trying not to show his fear. Jen put her hands on her cousins shoulders and, taking a few steps backward,  
lead him infront of the mirror. Then she quickly backed away to stand beside Dib near the door.   
Zim watched her back away and gave her a strange look. He shruged and turned tward the mirror. He froze  
not even daring to breath. It was a trick! It had to be!  
On the other side of the mirror a human boy stared back at him. This boy had pale, white skin and brown actual  
human eyes. His mouth fell open to show two rows of strait white teeth. The top of his head was covered with hair a shade  
of purple that matched Gaz's and it looked like his wig without the bunch in front sticking up.  
Zim lifted one hand to touch the top of his head only to find that it was real hair. Two ears stuck out from the   
sides of his head and a nose was in the center of his face.   
Zim was human!  
Suddenly an Irken face apeared in the mirror beside Zim, startling him.  
"How do you like it, Zim?" Dib sneared. "Isn't DNA altering cool?" Zim spun around to face Dib.  
"Cool?! COOL?!" Zim screamed. "How could you do this to ME?! This is horrible!" He turned to face Jen.   
"YOU! You've done this! You must give me the reversal! Give it to me! Now Jen! Where is it?!" He took a few angery  
steps tward her. Jen just stared back a soft glare on her face. Gaz steped in front of Zim.  
"Not until you give US the cure for Dib!" She growled. "After that we'll give you your cure." she paused and  
looked at Dib then back to Zim. "Maybe."  
"NEVER!!" Zim screamed. "Give me the cure!" he stood, waiting, but no one moved. Gaz stayed rooted to her spot,  
glaring at Zim. "Do you know who you are dealing with?!" Zim asked Gaz. "I am ZIM! Irken Invader Zim! Now--"  
"Thats funny," Gaz cut in. "Last time I looked there were only two Irkens in this room." She paused, glaring at Zim.  
"And you aren't one of them." She finished, her voice was ice. "Now, give us the the cure for Dib or you will feel my wrath!"  
"FOOL!!" Zim screamed, loseing the very last of his patience. He brought his gloved hand up and struck Gaz  
across the face. The sudden impact sent Gaz to the floor.  
Almost emidiately after that a long metal leg hit Zim in the side and sent him sliding over the white lenolium till  
he hit a wall in the corner. Zim shook his head to make the room stop spining. When he looked up Dib was hovering over him,  
proped up by the spider legs coming from his back. Dib glared down at Zim.  
Zim looked up for the first time he was truely afraid of Dib. He knew it was useless to try to fight Dib at that moment.  
Dib was the Irken now and Zim was the human. Dib had countless devices to defend himself in the pod on his back and Zim had  
nothing. Zim shivered thinking of the things Dib could do to him right then. It was hard for Zim to admit it, but if he tried to fight   
Dib, he would lose.  
"Zim, just give us the cure so we can get everything back to normal." Jen's voice brought Zim out of his thoughts. Jen  
was now standing beside Dib, who was still up in the air glaring down. Gaz stood on the other side. They stood, traping Zim in  
the corner, waiting as if expecting Zim to pull the cure out of his pocket.  
"We're not giving you your cure till you give us mine." Dib said, bending the joints on the legs so that he was only  
a couple feet away from Zim.  
Zim looked down at the floor. "I can't." he said quietly.  
"Why not?" Dib demanded. Zim sat silent in the corner he looked up at Dib, then Jen, then Gaz, then he looked to the side,  
tward the door, trying to find away of excape. Then he looked back at the floor.  
"I......never made a cure." He answered nervously. Dib's eyes grew wider and a look of disbelieving fear came to his face.  
The spider legs folded back up and he fell to the floor, standing between the girls and staring at Zim.  
"You never made a cure?!"Jen cried, looking at Zim as if he were a ghost. Zim shook his head slowly, refusing to look up  
at them.  
"So.....I'm stuck like this?" Dib asked quietly, the realisation sinking in. Zim nodded. Dib looked like all his hopes and   
dreams had just come crashing down on him, and for a second Jen actualy thought he would cry.  
Gaz growled, glaring at Zim. Her eyes seemed to hold fire and her hands tightened into fists. "You're gonna pay for this!"  
She yelled angerly and jumped on Zim. "Nobody hurts MY brother except ME!!" She was now punching and kicking wildly at Zim,  
and nearly everyone she threw hit him.  
"NOOOOOOO!!! Stop it! Stop it! Get her off me!!" Zim screamed, struggling to get away from the crazed girl. Gaz's  
foot found Zim's belly and Zim let out a howl of pain. "AHHHHHHH!!! MY NEW SPLEEN!" Jen and Dib grabed Gaz's arms and  
pulled her off of Zim, still kicking and screaming.  
"Gaz! Stop it!" Jen cried over Gaz's protesting screams. "You can't kill Zim! he's the only one who knows how to make   
the cure!" Gaz stoped struggling as she thought about that.  
"You're right." Gaz said. Jen and Dib let go of her.  
Big mistake.  
The moment she was free Gaz dove for Zim again, kicking and yelling like before.  
"AHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOO!!" Zim screamed. "YOU FOOLS!"  
"MAKE THE CURE ZIM!" Gaz screamed. "MAKE IT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Once again Jen and Dib had to pry  
her away from Zim, who now had bruises rising on his face.  
"I can't make the cure!" Zim exclaimed. "My house doesn't recognize me! Gir threw me out! My computers   
wouldn't obey me!" Jen thought about it for a moment, acidently losening her grasp on Gaz. Gaz tried to get away but Jen caught her   
again before she could do any more damage.  
"Then we'll have to use my computers. You'll have to tell me the password so we can get into your system, but it should  
work out fine."  
Zim didn't like the idea of them getting into his computer, but he reluctantly agreed. jen and Dib had to drag Gaz with  
them so that she wouldn't atack Zim again as they all went down to Jen's lab.   
Zim stayed a few steps behind them, trying to find away out of this.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! Umm.... yeah, i know i said this would be up by Tuesday and now it's Friday. I ended up babysitting my youngest  
sister so I didn't have time to type. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I only type when my parents are working cause I don't want   
them to read my stories. They aren't Invader Zim fans. My mom hates it and my dad just thinks it's strange. But you know what?  
i don't care!! HAHA!! I'm still surprised they let me send Nick a leter for that mail siege thing! That was a great idea! I hope it  
works! *crosses fingures* or at least helps. Well, I'm goin now! Bye bye! And remember! Watch out for the squirls! espesialy  
ones who have lost their glasses and ar trying to read documents on things I probably can't mention in here if I want to keep the   
rating down! (Inside joke between me and my friend Ashley) Bye now!  
~HelgaGP 


	7. chap 7- Better......Or Worse?

Hey there! well, sorry to anyone who's reading this that I haven't posted on this for a while. I was goin to post this chap  
last week but I desided to type up something I'd been thinking about. So Instead I wrote my first fic outside the IZ section!  
well, sorta. It's a crossover with Invader Zim/Hey Arnold/The Simpsons. Anyone who likes sugar-high fics You'll most likely  
like that one. it's called 'Madness Crossover'. Just to let y'all know! So now here is chapter 7! Just when you think the conflicts  
are being resolved...... well, read and find out!  
Oh, and just for the record, I don't own Invader Zim. Kay?   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 7- Better...... Or Worse?  
  
"Now what's the password?" Jen asked. She, Dib and Zim were standing around the giant computer in  
Jen's lab. Gaz was sitting a few feet away. Jen and Dib had managed to tie her to a chair so she couldn't hurt Zim  
again. Gaz sat quietly now but continued to glare at the back of Zim's head.  
"I can type it myself." Zim grumbled. "I don't need anyone snooping around in my computer systems." He  
glanced at Dib. Jen jumped out of the chair so Zim could sit down. Zim squinted at the keyboard a moment then slowly,  
one key at a time, typed out the password.  
"Password denied." The computer anounced.  
"What?" Jen whispered. "Zim, you haven't forgoten your password, have you?" She sounded worried, but  
not nearly as worried as Dib looked.  
"Of course not!" Zim exclaimed. "Irken Invaders never forget!"  
"I thought that was elephants" Dib muttered. Zim shot him a warning look to remind him who was helping him.  
"I must have pressed a wrong key or something." Zim said and turned back to the keyboard to try it again.  
"Password denied." The computer repeated.  
"Zim......" Jen said, sounding more worried. He tried it again, but it was denied. Zim sat up straiter and scowled  
at the computer.  
"Jen! What is wrong with this computer?!" Zim demanded. Jen looked surprised.  
"Nothing. I just gave it an upgrade last week."   
"Not that! What's with this keyboard?! Are those even real leters? I've never seen them in ANY language!"  
Zim exclaimed, pointing at the keyboard. Jen looked at the keys then at Zim.  
"What are you talking about? They're English letters!" She pointed at the keys. "See? Here's A and B, there's  
C. Here's Z, I, and M. See? English!" Jen gave him a look as if he'd gone crazy. Zim scowled at her.  
"I'm not a baby Jen! I know English when I see English! And THAT is not English! And your screen looks  
like you have something smeared over it!" he squinted up at the screen. Jen just stared at him.  
"There's nothing on the screen."  
"Then what's wrong with it?!" Zim asked, annoyed.  
"Nothing!" Jen answered, also getting annoyed. "Listen, Zim, just get on with the cure! you're not getting out of this!  
unless of course you want to stay human the rest of your life."  
"I think I know what's wrong with him." Dib said. "Zim, I think you need glasses." Jen looked at Dib then Zim.  
"Hey, I bet you're right!"  
"What?" Zim asked.  
"Glasses. To Improve your vision." Dib answered. "Like the things some humans ware over their eyes."  
"Like Dib does." Jen added. "Or....used to."  
"Me?" Dib asked. "Oh, yeah. Like I used to."  
"Where are we going to get glasses?" Jen wondered out loud. Zim looked horrified.  
"I don't need those horrible human things! My vision has always been perfect before!"  
"you must have picked up the trait." Jen told him. Zim didn't look any happier about it. Jen looked over at  
Gaz. "But Gaz doesn't have glasses."  
"No, but the trait must be present in her." Dib answered. "Both me and Dad have glasses. So Gaz must have   
it. It probably just doesn't show up." Zim looked at Jen then Dib then Gaz.  
'What does THEIR family have to do with this?" Zim demanded.  
"They used my DNA." Gaz grumbled from her chair. "A waste of perfectly good blood if you ask me." Zim  
looked disgusted.  
"That's probably where you got the purple hair and brown eyes from too." Jen said. "Now where are we   
going to get glasses?"  
"I've got Dib's." Gaz said. "Mybe they'll work on Zim. They're in my pocket, untie me and I'll give them to   
you." Jen walked over to Gaz's chair, losening the ropes only enough to get the glasses from her pocket, then tightening  
them again.  
"Nice try." Jen murmered before handing the glasses over to Zim. Zim hesitated but took them, but hesitated  
again to put them on.  
"I don't want to ware DIB'S glasses!" He complained. "Can't you find a rat with glasses or something for  
me to ware?" Jen and Dib joined Gaz in glareing at him.  
"Try them." Jen comanded. "If they don't work we'll see about that rat."  
Zim reluctantly put them on. He looked around the lab a moment to get used to them. Then he looked down  
at the keyboard againand typed in the password again. This time it went through and Zim's files showed up on Jen's  
computer.  
"So, i'm assuming the glasses work?" Jen asked with a smile. Zim grumbled a reply that the others couldn't  
hear as he opened more files and typed more passwords.  
"I was kinda hopeing to look for that rat." Dib informed them, crossing his arms as he watched Zim. "But  
since we don't have a choice i guess i have to let you use them don't I?" Zim egnored him. "But if there's even ONE  
little scratch on those--" Dib stoped in mid-sentance and turned to look at his sister, a look of confusion on his face.  
"What were you doing with my glasses?"  
Gaz just shruged. "Mm."  
Dib looked at her. "Oh.....kaaayyy...."  
"Almost there!" Zim cried. jen and Dib turned to look at the computer. Two files came up. The first was   
called "Baloney Dib" and the second was "Irken Dib".  
"What's "Baloney Dib"?" Jen asked ceriously. Dib and Zim both shuttered.  
"Long story. Explain later." Dib said. Zim clicked on the "Irken Dib" file. The screen filled with tiny writing  
in both Irken and English. in the top left corner was a picture of Dib as a human. Dib stared at the picture, he couldn't  
seem to take his now Irken eyes off it, and his antenea drooped.   
"Dib? What's wrong?" jen asked, noticing the sudden change. Dib took a deep breath then let it out.  
"I'd almost forgoten what I looked like." he answered sadly.  
"But it's only been four days!" Jen exclaimed.  
"The change happened much faster this time." Zim explained. "If it's still working the way it's suposed to  
the irken DNA should be erasing his memory of ever being human and replacing it with other memories."  
"WHAT?!" Dib and Jen both screamed. Gaz growled and struggled to get out of the ropes. For a minute  
Jen thought about letting her out herself.  
"My plan at first was to just make it so that Dib couldn't expose me, and ruin the mission, without doing   
damage to himself." Zim explained, still clicking away at the computer. "Then I desided he may be usefull to me, if he  
would join me. So then having Dib be Irken wasn't enough, i wanted Dib to actualy think he was irken and always  
had been! So I switched the salt with the DNA altering substance on porkchop day." Zim looked away from the screen  
to look at Dib who was frozen in place, stareing, shocked, at Zim. "And from what Dib just said, that should still happen."  
The color in Dib's face faded so he almost looked human again and he looked about to fall over. Jen caught  
him just as he fell over. She pulled him over to a chair beside Gaz, Jen's pretty stronge for her size. Dib gained enough   
strength back to sit up and some color came back to his face.  
"No...." Dib whispered, shaking his head slowly. "No..." But he knew it was true. He couldn't stop it from  
happening, and if he couldn't remember ever being human, started thinking like an Irken, then there was a huge possibility  
that he would join Zim. Infact, he could almost gaurantee it. The realization made him weak again.  
Dib had worked so hard to protect Earth! if he gave up now..... joined Zim.......actualy HELPED conquer  
Earth..... He couldn't even think about it!  
Jen bit her bottom lip a moment, watching Dib, then she turned back to Zim. " How long till the transformation is  
intirely complete?" She asked, she couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. She had been thinking the same things Dib had.  
Zim paused to think a moment.  
"Some time tomarrow morning." He answered calmy, loving the fear in his cousin's voice, then turned back to  
the computer. The screen reflected in his glasses.  
"To-tomarrow morning?!" Dib stamered. "That gives us...." He paused to count off the hours on his green fingers.  
"Not enough time!" He slid down in his chair, a depressed look came over him and Jen thought he might cry. "I might as well  
surender now. At least that way i could keep some of my dignity."  
Zim turned to look over at Dib, an interested smile on his face. Jen stared at Dib. That wasn't like him. Dib was  
giveing up too easy. The Dib she knew would never give up! But Irken Invader Dib might.  
"ZIM!! GET BACK TO WORK ON THAT CURE!!" Jen screamed. "You're not getting yours till Dib has his!!" Zim jumped  
a little, surprised, but turned around obediantly and began working again.  
"I'm almost done!" Zim answered. "There! That should do it!" Zim pressed a purple dot on the screen. a hole opened  
up in the floor and a vial floated up out of it in a blue light. Zim closed a hand around it and handed it to Dib. Dib took it and  
stared blankly at it a moment, almost trying to deside if he wanted to take it or not. This scared Jen.  
"Well? Go on! Drink it!" She urged. Gaz sat up straiter in her chair, watching her brother with wide brown   
eyes.  
Dib smiled, a look of relief. "Well, here goes!" he said. He sat up in his chair and drank the orange liquid quickly.  
he made a face as if he had bitten a lemon. But other than that nothing happened.  
"Uhh....it might take a few hours, every DNA is different." Zim said quickly. "Now, give me mine!" Jen walked over  
to a cupboard and took out a glass with a purple liquid in it. She brought it over to her human cousin. Zim snatched it from her  
and drank it.  
The effects were instant. Five seconds later Zim was back to normal. Dib's glasses fell to the floor, luckily they   
didn't brake.  
"Yes!!" Zim cried in triumph. "Now, I must be going. Sorry i can't stay to chat." He smiled evily and ran out the door  
conecting Jen's lab to his.   
jen walked over and picked up Dib's glasses. She walked back over to the chair and handed them to Dib.  
"Here, you're gonna need these soon."  
Dib took them and looked at them. " I sure hope you're right."  
"We all do." Gaz replied. "Now will some one untie me?!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! well, how did you like that? It's not over yet! if you're still reading this please review! i'm starting to think   
no one's reading this any more! If you want it to continue I need you to review! Like it? Hate it? TELL ME!! thanks!  
~HelgaGP 


	8. chap 8- Uhh.....Worse! yep, Definantly W...

Hey there! Well, thanx to everyone who has been reviewing! I luv ya guys! hehe! okay.....umm... well, don't got anythin  
to say right now. Did, disclaimer last chapter......not sugar-high right now so nothing extremely wierd comes to my mind..  
well, lets get on with the next chapy! here we go!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
chapter 8- Uhh.....Worse, Yep! Definantly Worse!  
  
"Where am I?" Dib whispered, sitting up in the guest bed. "This isn't the base!" Dib jumped out of the bed that  
he had slept in for the past 4 nights, yet didn't remember. He ran out of the room and down the hall, the only sound in the   
whole house was the faint sound of country music coming from the radio in Jen's room and the ocational cry of "Cup-ity-cakes!"  
from Cat's room. Those two were both asleep now.   
Dib jumped over the railing that ran along half the upstairs hall and landed, silently, in the kitchen. There wasn't  
a second story room above the kitchen, just a drop off from the hall into the kitchen. The railing kept Cat and Gir from falling  
over the edge when they weren't watching where they were going.  
Dib ran out the patio door, threw Jen's small yard then made a bee-line from Zim's base, HIS base.  
Zim was sitting on the couch waiting for him, and watching 'Giligan's Island' to keep himself awake. He grined  
as Dib ran in and slamed the door. Dib stood there, leaning against the door and trying to catch his breath for a minute.  
"I don't know what your cousin is up to, Zim, but i just woke up in her house!" Dib exclaimed after he had   
caught his breath again. He shivered in disgust at the memory, the only real memory he had left. Zim's grin grew as he  
watched Dib, he was pleased with the results, very pleased.  
"Welcome home Invader Dib." Zim said.   
The transformation was now complete.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I'm sure you all saw that last part coming!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
beep- BEEP-beep-BEEP-beep-BEEP-beep-BEEP-beep-BEEP! WACK!  
"Ugh!" Jen moaned. "Since when did I start setting my alarm for 7:00 on Saturdays?" She turned over and tried  
to get back to sleep. It was so nice knowing she didn't really have to get up! "'When I think about rain, I think about singin'......"   
she sang quietly to herself along with the radio for a moment. She was just drifting off again when....  
"WEEEEEOOOOOOWEEEEEEOOOOOO!!!" The voices of two little robots drifted up from the kitchen.  
"Awww!" Jen pulled the purple pillow over her head, trying to drown out the noise. "Why do robots have to   
wake up so early?!" In the process of pulling the pillow over her head Jen bent her left antena the wrong way. "OW!"  
She cried and bolted up in her bed. "Owie, owie owie!" Jen wimpered as she ran the injured antena between her thumb  
and for-finger. When the pain went away she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sliped her feet into the fuzzy sky  
blue slippers by her bed. Hard wood floors are very cold in the morning!   
"Well, I'm not gonna get any sleep." Jen muttered. "Might as well get up and see whats on t.v." lounging on the couch  
all day with a bowl of pop-corn sounded pretty good. "Rent a movie off Pay-Per View, maybe start re-reading 'Harry Potter and  
the Sorcerer's Stone' again....I love weekends!" Jen mumbled as she turned off the radio. Then walked out the door humming the  
tune to 'Bye Bye My Baby Bye Bye' (thats a long name for a song!) "Good Morning Dib." Jen called when she reached the railing  
over looking the kitchen. He wasn't there. Jen shruged and walked down the stairs.  
The muffled sound of the trampoline in the game room and either Cat or Gir screaming could be heared. Jen desided  
to check there for Dib. "Or maybe he went home." Jen thought, partly hoped. Jen pushed open the door in the living room   
beside her computer desk which lead to the game room.   
The game room was a large room that took up half of the down stairs. The floor was covered with dark purple carpet  
and the walls were paded so thick they felt like huge pillows, the padding was maroon. at one end was a gigantic trampoline and  
the other end was another, larger, t.v. with a GS2 and a V.C.R. hooked up to it. Six bean bag chairs were aranged in a semi-circle  
around the t.v. each a diferent color. And on the other wall was a large book case, half full of books.   
This was were Jen, Dib, Cat, Gir and sometimes Gaz and Zim came to just hang out. Gaz had taught Jen the   
wonders of the Game Slave and Jen had found an interest in it. Right no Gir was jumping on the trampoline and Cat was sitting in  
his gold colored bean bag reading a very large book. Dib was no where to be seen.  
"Hey, has either of you seen Dib today?" jen asked, standing in the door way.  
"Yes!" Gir shouted over the squeeking of the trampoline.  
"Great! Where is he? Did the cure Zim gave him work yet? I can't wait to see him back to normal!" Jen exclaimed  
excitedly.  
"I layeth thine eyes on thee in thine labortories." Cat answered. Jen stared at her S.I.R. for a moment. Did that make  
any sence? What did he even say?  
"What are you reading?" Jen asked, walking over to read the tile of Cat's book. 'Great plays of Shakespear' it read.  
"Umm....... Alright......" Jen said. "Do you even understand any of that?"  
"Well, yeah!" Cat answered as if that should be obvious to Jen. "They're only like the most well known plays of the 18th   
century! Puh! Where have YOU been for the last 200 years?"   
Jen stared at him in surprise. "Uh...Irk."   
"Figures!" Cat sighed. Then something seemed to click and he jumped out of the bean bag chair. "MY TUUUUUURN!!!"  
Jen watched him run to the trampoline and join Gir in jumping and screaming.   
"Umm......Right....." Jen murmered. "That was wierd." she whispered. The a louder. "I'm gonna go look for Dib, Kay?"  
"Master Dib is down with Master in their labs." Gir informed her as he flew threw the air to land on Gaz's maroon bean  
bag chair. Jen froze.  
"What......did you say?" She asked slowly. Master Dib? Their labs? Jen spun around again and grabed Gir by the   
shoulders. Gir looked from shoulder to shoulder then up at Jen. "Gir. When you saw Dib and Zim in Zim's lab....." She paused to   
make sure the little S.I.R. understood what she was saying. "was Dib human?"  
Gir thought hard a moment. "I dont knooooow!" Gir answered.  
"Gir, think harder. Was....Dib....human?"  
Gir thought again. Cat stoped jumping to watch from the trampoline in interest. "Uhhh......Ummm.....Ohhhh!!" Jen was   
just about to tell Gir to stop thinking in fear that he'd blow up. "NO!!" Gir screamed. "DIB WASNT HUUUUUMAN!!" Gir fell down  
into Gaz's bean bag and looked up at Jen. "He was flying pizza! My head hurts."   
Jen fell into her purple bean bag next to Gir. So the cure hadn't worked! Dib wasn't back to normal yet! Zim's cure had  
failed. Unless.......It was never suposed to work!  
"That little creep!" Jen screamed. "He TRICKED us! That was a fake he gave Dib! It was never suposed to turn Dib  
human again! That little---" Then she called Zim something in Irken that wasn't very nice. (trying to keep the rating down) Then she   
froze again, letting go of Gir. The color in her face drained to a pale baby green. Jen stared of into space as her mind tried to process  
all the new data.  
The cure had been a fake. Dib was still Irken. The transformation was now intirely complete. Dib's memory of ever being   
human was completely gone. That wasn't good. Jen needed Dib to want to be human for any cure to work. Dib had joined Zim.  
That wasn't good either, infact, that was REALLY bad. Dib was smart. Really smart. Now Dib and Zim were down in Zim's labs.   
Working on something. Something evil. And what had Zim made Dib think of her? Or Gaz? Nothing good, that was for sure!  
Gaz.  
"I need to go call Gaz!" Jen exclaimed, suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of Cat jumping on the trampoline  
again. She jumped up and raced for the cordless in the living room. She quickly dialed Dib's home number. Then she paced back  
and forth between the coffee table and t.v. until she heard the other end being picked up. "Hello?" Jen said as soon as the other   
end was picked up. "Gaz?"  
"Professor Membrane here, who is speaking?"  
"Oh, hello Professor." jen corected herself, trying to keep the disapointment out of her voice.  
"Well, hello My Son's Friend. How are you?"  
"Oh, fine! I'm just great!" Jen lied. "Is Gaz there?"  
"Just a moment." Membrane answered. A minute later Gaz picked up on another line.  
"I got it Dad." Gaz said. Then after Membrane had hung up again, "Is Dib human yet?"  
"It was a fake." Jen answered quickly. "Zim made a fake cure so we'd give him his."  
"What?" Gaz asked angerly.  
Jen took a deep breath then went on. "They're down in Zim's lab right now coming up with something. Dib has joined Zim  
and now they're going to try to conquer Earth together." There was a moment of silence on both ends. "Gaz? You still there?"  
"Just a second." Gaz answered. Jen heard the phone being set sown on a table or desk. Then....  
"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, down in Zim's labs......  
  
Zim shivered. "Hey, Did you hear something?" He asked. Dib lifted the front of the weilding mask and pointed to the torch  
in one hand.   
"What did you say?" Dib asked, he was now dress in a red Invader's uniform with out the black stripes. Zim shook  
his head.  
"Nothing. Now come! Let us work!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So whats the plan?" Gaz asked calmly as she picked up the phone again.  
'I'm not sure." Jen answered. 'I have no idea what their plan is yet. All I know is that we have to make Dib want to be  
human again, we have to find the REAL cure, learn their plan, stop them from conquering the Earth, and I have NO idea what to  
do!" Jen suddenly felt very overwelmed.  
'I'm coming over." Gaz said. "i'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Okay." Jen sighed then the line went dead.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There! We're done!" Zim exclaimed as he and Dib looked up at their creation. A machine which resembled the Mega  
Boy 2000 only about three times biger. Zim had begun work on it a few weeks ago and now he and Dib had finished it!  
It was controlled from a cab on top of the machine where they could turn 360 degrees and see the reckage they left behind. So   
far their only plan was to rampage through the city and destroy stuff that looked fun to destroy until they were made the mayors of   
the city. From there they would become Govenor of the state, then President of the U.S., then KINGS OF ALL HUMANS!!!! Or,   
at least that was the plan.  
"Great!" Dib agreed. "Now, how do you drive it?" He and Zim climbed up into the cab and Zim turned it on and began  
explaining it to Dib, though it still felt alittle wierd explaining to Dib how they were going to destroy the city.  
"Do you understand?" Zim asked.  
"Of course I do! i've played around with much more high-tech stuff before. I think I can run a   
simple machine!" Dib said defensively. "I'll drive."  
"What!?" Zim cried. "I don't think so! This was MY idea!"  
"I'm driving." Dib repeated. "I'm taller."  
"What?!" Zim repeated. "What does height have to do with this?!"  
"Don't tell me you've forgoten our system of leadership already!" Dib exclaimed. "That's how it is on Irk, that's how it will  
be now. I'M driving." Zim stared at him, speachless. Irken or not, he couldn't believe that DIB had just reminded him what the Irken  
way was! And that DIB was useing an Irken tradition!   
But, he was right. The Irken Dib, for some strange reason, was about an inch taller than when he was human. Makeing  
Dib about an inch taller than Zim.   
"Oh, of course." Zim replied. "I've been around these Stink-Beasts for too long. How about you drive for half the time  
and I'll drive for the other half?"  
"Alright." Dib answered, grining evily.  
"Good. Now come! Let us rain some DOOM down apon this DOOMED city!" Zim cried. Dib pushed a button on the  
control panel and the machine burst through the ground and landed in the black-top circle infront of Zim's house, leaveing two large  
holes where the feet crushed the road.  
Zim and Dib laughed as they tore up the street and knocked down a few houses and other builings, The 'Scary Monkey  
Show' studio was one of the first things to go.   
"Hit that one!" Zim yelled. "Now that one! Crush that bus! Yes! Yes! Now! Smash that house! The green one! The green one!"  
Then Zim recognized his own house. "NOT THE GREEN ONE! NOT THE GREEN ONE!" The giant machine ran down the street  
a few blocks to stop in front of a mall. "Destroy it!" Zim cried. Dib turned in the chair to face Zim. "What?" Zim asked.   
"This is where YOU get off." Dib answered, he grined at Zim.  
"What?! Dib! What are you--" But Dib jumped out of the chair and pushed a button to open the door then pushed Zim  
out. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Zim screamed until he hit the ground and rolled into a bush, unconcious.  
Dib laughed evily and then went back to the chair and went off, destroying everything in sight.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! Oh Dib! The things I do to you! I feel so bad sometimes! Well, please review this! I hope y'all liked it!  
Don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, hopefully soon! bye bye!  
~HelgaGP 


	9. chap 9- Dib's gone crazy!

Hey there! This story's gettin kinda long ain't it? well, I think there's 3 chapters left! Thanx to everyone who's been reading  
and reviewing this! Hope ya'll like it! Hmm...... well, on with the next chapy! Has a song in it, but only parts as Dib is  
singing along to the radio. it's kinda funny.  
I don't own Invader Zim or the song 'Rythem of the Night'.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 9- Dib's Gone Crazy!  
  
"Where'd they go?" Jen muttered. She, Gaz, Cat and Gir were in the voot-cruiser flying over the crumbling   
city. Jen and the S.I.R.s didn't have their desguises on, they had forgoten about that after the shock of seeing a giant  
robot burst out of Zim's yard. It didn't really matter though, most humans were on vacation for a national holiday on that  
particular day. (Convenient, No?)  
"You would think something that big would be a little easier to find." Gaz comented, more to herself that to any  
of the others. She suddenly spun around to face Gir and Cat angerly. "If you two don't stop singing I'm going to disconect  
ever one of your wires one-by-one. Got that?!" The robots looked up at her and stoped singing 'The Doom Song' for a   
moment. Then they looked at each other.  
"Ohhh! Gaz wants us to teach her our song!" Gir cried happily. Cat just smiled his purple eyes formed two  
little purple 'V's and nodded. "Now repeat after me." Gir said, turning back to Gaz, who was not any happier about their  
desision. "Doom, doom, doomy, doom, DOOM!!" Gaz growled and glared at him.  
"How 'bout this!" Cat shouted. "DOOM, doomy, doomy, doomy, DOOM!!" Gaz stared at them a moment longer   
as both of the S.I.R.s started singing again. Then she turned back to Jen.  
"Cat's your robot! Can't you make it SHUT UP!?!?"  
Jen sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, it's got a mind of it's own....sorta." Then she turned away from Gaz and  
looked out the front window again. Jen looked over the demolished houses and buildings and couldn't help but think how   
thankfull she was that Zim and Dib hadn't remembered about the holiday.  
"Hey, what's that?" Gaz asked, pointing at a group of bushes near a side walk. Jen squinted at the red and black  
object, then flew closer. Jen gasped when she realized what it was.  
"Oh, my gosh!" Jen exclaimed. She landed the cruiser, jumped out and ran tward the bushes. A few small patches  
of snow clung to the leaves, but that was the only snow around. Jen kneeled down in the grass and pushed back a branch  
carefully. Zim was laying there, still unconcious from the fall.   
"Oh my, gosh." Jen whispered shakily as she broke off a few of the branches, some snow hit her hand and she  
quickly shook it off. Trying to egnor the pain, she pulled her cousin out of the bush. He had a lot of scratches and brusies,   
but other than that he seemed fine, no perminent damage anyway.  
"Is he alright?" Gaz asked as she and the S.I.R.s walked up behind Jen. Gir gasped.  
"Master!" he screamed and little robotic tears came to his blue-green eyes. (ain't it cute when Gir cries?)  
"He-he's fine." Jen answered, still alittle shaken. "Zim? You there?" she shook his shoulder gently, trying to  
bring him back to consciousness.  
"What?!" Zim cried, half awake. "No! Dib! No!" he sat up quickly and Jen had to move back quickly so they  
wouldn't hit heads. Zim's eyes flew open and he looked around. He seemed a little surprised to see Jen, Gaz, Gir and Cat.  
But he got over it quickly. "Dib! He's gone crazy! He--"  
"i think you both went crazy!" Jen exclaimed, cutting him off. "What were you thinking?!" She paused then   
corected herself. "Never mind, i know what you were thinking."  
"That's not important right now! We have to stop Dib before he ruins the whole city!" Zim exclaimed. Everyone  
started at him.   
"Why would you care if Dib destroyed the city?" Jen asked.  
"Because i want to do that!" Zim answered, impatiently.  
"Whatever." Jen said. "Right now we just have to stop Dib. Come on!" They all ran back to the Voot-cruiser and Zim   
explaining what had happened before they had found him. Which nobody was really listening to.  
".....Then Dib pushed me out the door! Next thing I know you're here." Zim finished, making it clear that he thought  
he would've beenperfectly fine if they hadn't come.  
"Are you alright now?" Gaz asked.  
"Yeah, i think so." Zim answered, alittle surprised that Gaz cared. Then Gaz wacked him in the back of the head.  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
"Everything." Gaz answered. Jen wacked him too.  
"Dito." jen said, answering Zim's questioning look. Zim looked quiet annoyed with both of them. Suddenly a group  
of police cars sped pass under them. "Hang on!" Jen warned and sped up to follow them.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"When it feels like, the world is on your shoulders, and all of the madness, has got you goin' crazy..." Dib sang along  
with the radio as he knocked over an already abandoned house. "It's time to get out, step out into the street..." He made an  
extra large hole in the street with the feet. "....Where all of the action, is right there at your feet!" Dib leaned over the   
control panel to see the robot's feet. Five police cars were circleing them.  
"Why yes it is!" Dib exclaimed, chuckleing as he jumped over the cars and continued down the road. "I know a  
place where we can dance the whole night away, underneath the electric stars! Good-bye electric stars!" he knocked over  
a few street lights and laughed evily.  
"Feel the beat of the rythem of the night! Dance untill the morning light! Don't mind if i do!" The robot jumped up,  
spun around and landed with a crash that caused a small earth quake.  
"Feel the beat of the rythem of the night! Oh the rythem of the ni-i-ight! Ohhhh yeah!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, when we do find Dib then what are we going to do?" Gaz asked.  
"We have to make him remember being human, then we have to make him want to be human again." Jen answered,  
still watching the police cars below. "How we do that is another question." Then she turned to glare at Zim. "And you're going  
to make the REAL cure this time!! Aren't you!?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Now watch where you're going." Zim answered, looking out the window. "THERE! There it is!" he cried  
pointing at the robot five blocks away. Jen made a sharp turn and flew tward the huge black and blue robot. Suddenly she stoped,  
throwing everyone forward.  
"Woh! Hey! Are you trying to kill us!?" Both Gaz and Zim exclaimed in unison.   
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Cat ang Gir screamed.  
"I've got an idea!" Jen cried pointing down at Dib and Gaz's house which she had almost passed. "Maybe if Dib sees  
somethings from his past, his REAL past, it'll bring up some real memories!"  
"You think that seeing our house will be enough?" Gaz asked.  
"Not just his house, what if he saw himself?" jen replied excitedly. The others stared at her, confused. "Okay, heres  
what i was thinking." Jen began, while flying the cruiser down to the ground again. "Zim, you would fly over and try to lead Dib  
over to the house. Meanwhile, I'd put on some of his clothes, get out some of his UFO tracking stuff and sit out on the roof.  
As long as i kept my back to him, I'd look like Dib from his hight....And if I could find a black wig." There was silence as   
everybody thought over the idea.  
"It's crazy. It would never work!" Zim said.  
Gir opened his head and pulled out Zim's wig. Slowly, he steped up to Jen and handed it to her. Jen took it and  
looked at it a moment, then at Gir. She smiled.  
"Thanks." Jen said. Gir smiled, glad to be of help. Zim looked from his cousin to his S.I.R. and back again.  
"But if you're so sure it would keep Dib from doing my job, i supose I'm in." Zim told her reluctantly.  
"But what if he just smashes the house?" Gaz asked. "He'd kill you and go on to reck the rest of the city."  
"I'll be fine." Jen answered, but she didn't sound as sure as her words were ment to be. "Now lets get to work!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! Soo...... how did you like that one? Wait! don't answer yet! Just wait! First, go down and click on the long,  
thin rectangle below this that says 'review' or something like that. Then, wait till the box comes up, then type your answer  
to the previous question in the box! when you're done press 'submit review' then wait for the box to change and click on   
'close window'. Congratulations! You just submited a review!! yay for you! well, I'll be waiting to hear you're answers!  
bye-bye now!  
~HelgaGP 


	10. chap 10- Don't Stop Thinkin About Tomarr...

Hey there! This is a really short chapter! Kay? Sorry to anyone who doesn't like that, and you're welcome to anyone  
who does like that! Mmm......I like wild cherry cough drops......mmmmmm........  
in case you're wondering, i still DONT own Invader Zim, i still DONT own 'Rythem of the night' and i DONT own 'Don't  
Stop Thinkin' About Tomarrow.' And I know My spelling is bad! I'm REALLY sorry bout that! Think dumb program has  
no spell check. Any questions? *Some one in back raises hand* WELL TOO BAD!! So, please, sit back, relax and   
injoy to the fullest!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10- Don't stop thinkin bout tomarrow!  
  
"Feel the beat of the rythem of the night! Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm! Forget about the worries on your mind! Hm hm  
hm hm hm hm hm!" Dib smashed another house just as the family living there drove off in the other direction at top speed. The  
song on the radio in the robot came to an end and a new one started. Dib hummed along for a while untill it came to the part  
he knew.  
"Dont stop thinkin bout tomarrow! Don't stop it will soon be here!" Dib sang happily as he smashed a mini-van into  
the ground with the foot. "Yesterdays gone, yesterdays gone!" Then something red flashed out the corner of his eye. Dib turned  
quickly to see what it was but it was already gone. Then he saw it again on his left.  
"What the?" He turned quickly but it was gone again. Dib looked at the place where it had been a moment, now   
quite confused. Dib stared a moment longer, incase it came back. When it didn't he shruged and faced forward again.   
"...It'll soon be here! Yesterdays-- Hey!" A Voot-crusier hoovered infront of him. Zim was seated behind the controls, glaring  
at Dib.  
"You again?" Dib muttered, his eyes narrowed to annoyed slits of brown. He lifted the robot's arms and tried to crush  
the cruiser between it's hands. Zim dodged the hands by only a few feet and zoomed to the left. Dib swung the arm at it again,  
and Zim dodged it again. Zim flew off in the direction he had come.  
"Think you're getting away that easily, huh?" Dib murmered. He turned the robot around and started running after   
the cruiser in large bounds, causeing the ground to shake violently each time. "Think again."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I see them! They're about five blocks away." Gaz reported. She and Jen were standing out on the roof of Gaz's house,  
tracking equipment spread out around them. Jen was now wareing one of Dib's blue smilie face shirts, an old black jacket Dib  
had growen out of, and Zim's black wig.  
"i'm ready." Jen answered. "you get across the street! if this doesn't work out right you'll be safer there." Jen put on  
some head-phones and sat down among the tracking equipment.  
"isn't there anything I can do?" Gaz asked. "I'm his sister! Don't you think I'd bring up some memories?"  
"We want him to WANT to be human again." Jen answered. "One of your favorite hobbies is torching him. not to sound  
mean or anything, but I don't think that seeing you will bring up any good memories." Jen didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it   
did, but Dib was only about two blocks away and Gaz had to get to safety! "Now go! Please!"  
"Fine, i'm going!" Gaz mutered as she jumped off the roof and slid down the pipe Dib often used to get down. From  
there she ran across the street, nearly loseing her balance a few times from the shaking ground which got stronger each time,   
and hid behind some bushes. There was nothing left for her to do but wait, watch, and pray everything went right!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! Extremely short chapter there. Next one's longer. hope ya'll like this! please review!   
Now! Since my chapter was so short my little endy thingy here will be longer! First we have a special guest! Katie will  
now resite EVERY line Gir has in EVERY episode! yay! *Katie walks out and bows once*   
  
Katie: *clears throat* I'M GONNA MAKE TOAST!! Doom doom doom doomy doom! I wanna be a mongoose! I like   
madness! (5 hours later) I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING! You are an intruder! But Dib's seen us out of our disguises, AND   
he knows where we live! And last but not least; TAQUITOES!!! Thank-you! You're too kind!  
  
Everyone: Snore.....snore....  
  
HelgaGP: And now! I have a special news report! Zim has conquered Earth and will be here to make us all slaves any  
moment now!  
  
Everyone: *Wakes up* WHAT?!  
  
HelgaGP: Just kidding! (reading off piece of paper) Now, My little sister Jamie will come out and we will have a...family.....  
meeting. JAMIE!!  
  
Jamie: *walks out* Yeeeeeeesssss?  
  
HelgaGP: you've been screwing with my scripts again!  
  
Jamie: Now what makes you say that? *smiles sweetly* NOW SIT DOWN! I'M THE BOSS HERE AND YOU'LL DO   
WHATEVER I SAY!!   
  
HelgaGP: *jumps and falls into a chair. I'm looking really scared.* Theres more of us than there are of you! *looks behind  
her to see everyone else has run* Oh..... Well, i'm going to leave now! Bye! *Gets up and runs out of the room screaming*  
  
Jamie: GET BACK HERE JENNY! DON'T MAKE ME PUT A SPELL ON YOU!  
  
Bye-bye!  
~HelgaGP 


	11. chap 11- Memories

Hey there! Well, this is the second to last chapter for this fic! Wow, how time flies! (Is that how you spell flies?) Oh well!  
Let us take a moment to think back on all the memories of the past......um......things!!! *stares of into space for five   
seconds* okay! Enough of that! On with the eleventh chapter. Just a warning: This gets kinda sad near the end. Not too  
bad though. So without further a-do, here is chapter 11 of 'DNA'!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 11- Memories  
  
"Where ya going Zim?" Dib mocked, even though Zim couldn't hear him in the Voot-crusier up ahead. "Running  
away? Too afraid to face me?" He continued to chase the crusier, swating at it when he got close enough. But it was alot   
like a person chaseing a house fly and soon Zim had dissapeared from Dib's sight.  
Dib stoped and looked around, trying to find him again. Suddenly he had the strange feeling that he had been in  
that place before. He looked around at the houses below him.  
"Why does this seem so familiar?" He whispered to himself. A picture flashed through his mind, but was gone again  
before he knew what it was of. Dib shruged it off and smashed another house. Humming along to the radio again, he turned  
to look at the houses on the other side of the street.  
Another flash. A human boy. Black hair, glasses, but that was all he could make out before it was gone again.  
For some reason this picture scared Dib, he raised the robot's arm to smash the house that seemed to have conjured the  
picture. The arm stoped in mid-air and hung there. There was a small figure on the roof. A human boy, surounded by alot of  
high-tech equipment.  
Another flash. This one looked, to Dib, like he was in the boy's place. using that same equipment,sitting on that  
same roof.  
Another flash. He was in a kitchen. In a sink of water? Why wasn't it burning him? There were two humans in the   
kitchen with Dib. A young girl with purple hair and a man with a white lab jacket. Dib was trying to tell them something. The  
human man was makeing something. What was that? Toast?! What was with the toast? Niether of the humans seemed to  
be listening to Dib.  
Yet another flash came to him. He was in the skool Zim went to. had he ever been to that skool? He couldn't remember  
ever going there! Dib watched himself throw a red substance in Zim's face. He had never done that! Why would he ever want  
to do that? THere was that purple haired girl again! She was laughing. What was going on?!  
In fustration Dib brought the robot arm down on the house. He watched as the human boy flew through the air and  
hit a tree. It fell to the ground and lay there, motionless, in a crumpled heep. The black hair fell off and now Dib could see that  
it wasn't a human boy. It was an Irken girl, dressed in human clothes.  
A picture of that girl came to Dib's mind. Blue eyes, lavender sweater, she wore a blonde wig for a disguise. The   
picture didn't show the wig but Dib knew it. The girl in the picture smiled at him. Jen? Why would Jen smile at him? Jen and  
Dib hated each other! Didn't they? Suddenly Dib wasn't so sure. Suddenly he wasn't sure about anything!  
Dib shook his head. It felt like it was full of fog instead of brains. A mixture of the memories he knew where real, Irk,  
Invader Skool, The Great Assigning, and these wierd new ones of a human boy he'd never seen before. Or had he?  
Dib looked down at the recked house then over at the Irken laying by the base of the tree. Zim was over there beside  
her now, trying to wake her up. But she didn't move.  
"Jen..." Dib whispered sadly, then, as if another him had taken over, he scowled down at her. "She was always in  
the way anyways. The mission will be much easier without her. But she's hurt! Why do I care?!" Dib looked at the ground again.  
Now the purple haired girl from the flashes was running tward the two Irkens by the tree.  
More flashes. A little boy on a tricycle, a younger version of the human boy he had seen in the first flashes. Scenes  
from that boy's life flashed pass Dib's eyes like watching a slide show. The purple haired girl was in some of them, and the man  
in the kitchen. Then Zim came in a few, Then Jen. Suddenly they stoped.  
Dib sat, frozen in place. He turned his head slowly from side to side, taking in the damage he had created. "oh....." was  
all he could get out of his throat, too shocked for words. He turned fully around to see the city behind him.   
"What....how could I.....This is a dream......it has to be!" Dib whispered to himself, trying to make himself believe it. Then  
he spund back around and looked at the ground, at the base of the tree. "Oh no....." he whispered as he watched Gaz and Zim try  
to revive Jen.  
Gaz looked up, directly at Dib. He couldn't make out the features of her face well from up in the machine, bu there was  
something there he didn't like. Was Gaz crying? A shock like electricity ran through Dib's whole body. He quickly turned off the robot   
and climbed to the ground. Dib ran over to the tree, then skided to a stop when he saw Zim's face. His eyes shined like rubys from  
the tears that had built up there, one excaped from Zim's eye and ran down his cheek. This was even wierder than seeing Gaz cry.  
"She's dead." Zim whispered angerly without looking up at Dib. "You killed her."  
The air caught in Dib's throat (Or whatever Irken have). "What? No I.... I didn't......I wasn't...." Dib didn't know what to say,   
he just kept stareing at Jen laying perfectly still, wareing his clothes. Silently Dib was begging her to move again. "Are you sure?"   
"Yes i'm sure!" Zim yelled. "Don't you think I know when someone of my own race is dead!?" Dib looked helplessly at   
Gaz, as if she could somehow make it better. Gaz just turned away.  
"WEEEEEEEEE!!!" Dib heard Cat and Gir run up behind him. The sun reflected brightly off their Silver and Gold bodies as  
the happy little robots ran pass and circled the tree once in a game of follow the leader. Cat stoped suddenly when he saw Jen laying   
on the ground. Gir collided with him and they both fell to the ground.  
"Jen?" Cat said looking at his master's body. "Let's go home now!" he exclaimed, not noticing that he and Gir were the  
only happy beings around. "'Scary Monkey' is going to come on soon! Brand spankin' new one!" Jen didn't answer. Cat looked down  
at her, confussed. "You can sleep at home. It's warmer there for you. Jen?" When Jen didn't move he grabed her arm and tried to pull  
her up to a sitting position.  
"Cat leave her alone!" Zim cried. "She's not sleeping, and she's not going to wake up!" another tear sliped down Zim's   
cheek, he wiped it away angerly. He then murmmered something that sounded alot like: "Invaders don't cry, Zim!" The words hit Dib  
like a 2-by-4 and he felt the first tears sting his eyes then roll down his cheek.   
"if she's not sleeping...." Cat said slowly. "Then.....what's she doing?" No one answered him, but he seemed to sence that  
it wasn't a good thing. Cat's purple eyes filled with tears, he sat down and cuddled up next to Jen, pulling her arm around himself.  
"Awwwwww!! I know what'll make you all feel beter!" Gir cried and pulled a pink rubber piggy out of his head. "PIGGY!!!"  
"No Gir! No piggies!" Zim yelled. Gir's little antena drooped. Then suddenly Zim's eyes flew open and he actualy hugged  
Gir! "That's it! Thank-you Gir! Thank-you!" Zim was smiling now, so happy he was nearly laughing.  
"What is it?" Dib asked, shocked that Zim could smile at a time like that.  
"Come on! Every one to the Crusier!" Zim shouted and jumped to his feet.  
"What about jen?" Dib asked.  
"Leave her!" Zim answered. "It doesn't mater!" Dib just stared at him. He knew jen and Zim never got along too well, but   
the way he could just get over her that fast! Or maybe it was an Irken thing. An Irken thing Dib hadn't inharited. Zim turned around to   
look at Dib again. "You have to trust me on this." Zim said.   
Dib glanced down at jen again, then shruged and followed Zim. There was nothing he could do there.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! Hmm.... well wasn't that a nice chapter? Full of happiness, joy, peace through out the land? *looks up at   
what she has just typed* Oh dear goodness! I killed her! umm.....well, lets change happiness, joy and peace through  
out the land to Doom, doom, and more doom. Shall we? Well, i wonder what'll happen in the last chapter? And exactly  
what did Gir remind Zim of with the piggy? You'll have to read the last chapter and see! Bye!  
~HelgaGP 


	12. chap 12- Return of the Space Time Object...

Hey there! How ya'll doin today? Wow! Not too many of you know what the piggy has to do with all this! Cool! Well, I'm  
sure you do NOW! Yeah, Guess what? This is the LAST chapter! Now, please read this and review!   
I don't own Invader Zim, Kay? You should know that by now! How many times have I writen it?! ALOT! So anyone who  
wants to sue me for strange reasons, DONT!! Cause I DONT own IZ!!! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!! Well, nothing  
famous anyway.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12- Return of the Space-Time Object Replacement Device  
  
"What......is THAT!?" Dib asked. They were all down in Zim's labs now. All but Jen that is. The two S.I.R.s were  
sitting in one corner playing with Gir's rubber piggy. Cat was still a bit confussed to the fact that Jen had stayed by the tree  
in Dib and Gaz's yard instead of comming home, but he joined Gir in makeing the piggy dance and sing, though not quite   
as energeticly as usual. Gaz sat beside the robots, using a wall as a backrest, her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wraped  
around her legs and Jen's hand-held GS2 in her hands, playing the 'Shrek' game she had been promised the day before.  
The two remaining Irkens stood infront of what looked like a giant computer screen and a vortex of spinning purple and blue  
stuff.  
"This is a space-time object replacement device!" Zim answered. "It can replace any object from the past with an   
object from the present!" Zim sounded excited, yet a little nervous. Dib watched the spinning vortex skepticaly.  
"Yeah, my dad did a show on these things once. He said whoever would build one of these would have to be a  
complete moron." Dib said, not understanding how this machine could possibly help them. He crossed his arm, which to his  
disgust were covered in the red material of an Irken Invader's uniform. "I guess Dad was right."  
Zim scowled at Dib for a fraction of a second before turning back to the control panel he was fooling around with.  
"Well, it's this 'Moron' who is going to fix the city and bring Jen back." Zim replied. Dib's eyes widened with sudden interest.  
"You can do that?"  
"If I can just find the right place......THERE! That should be good!" Zim exclaimed. Dib looked up at the giant screen.  
It showed the human form of Zim sitting at the computer in Jen's lab. In the bottom left corner it read 'Past Zim'.  
"I don't want to ware DIB'S glasses! Can't you find a rat with glasses or something for me to ware?" The Zim on  
the screen complained. The picture switched to show Jen, glareing at Zim.  
"Try them. If they don't work we'll see about that rat." Jen replied. Seeing Jen gave Dib a sick feeling in his stomach.  
"If I have a stomach." Dib thought. He looked over at Zim who had just wiped his eye quickly, thinking no one had seen  
him do this.  
The picture switched back to Zim as he put on Dib's glasses and started working on the computer.  
"So, I'm assuming the glasses work?" Jen asked and Zim grumbled something that still couldn't be understood by   
anyone other than Zim. Then the picture switched to a shot of the Irken Dib.  
"I was kinda hopeing to look for that rat. But since we don't have a choice I guess I have to let you use them, don't I?  
But if there's even ONE little scratch on those--" Dib watched himself turn tward his sister. The screen changed to a picture of  
Gaz tied to the chair, and not looking very happy about it.  
"The piggy Gir! I need the piggy!" Zim cried, jerking Dib's atention back to the present. Gaz grabed the rubber pig  
from Gir's hands and tossed it to Zim. He wrote something on the pig's head and brought his arm back, aiming at the vortex.  
"Please hit the pencil, please hit the pencil, please hit the pencil....." Zim mermered as he threw the piggy as hard  
as he could into the space-time object replacement device.  
Dib turned back to the screen, he could hear himself and Gaz talking. The Zim on the screen picked up a pencil  
that had been laying beside the keyboard to write a note on some paper. Suddenly the pencil changed to the rubber piggy.  
Zim jumped in surprise. The Zim standing beside Dib in the present breathed a sigh of relief.   
Back up on the screen Zim glanced behind him to see if anyone had noticed the pencil's transformation. But Dib  
and Gaz were still talking and Jen was watching them. Then Zim looked closer at the piggy, the glasses slid down his nose  
slightly and he had to push them back up to read the piggy. As he read Zim's brown eyes grew wider and a moment later he  
was quickly makeing changes to the formula on the past computer.  
A bright white light flashed threw the lab and just as suddenly it was gone again. Dib looked around, blinking rapidly  
trying to get his eyes to adjust to the once again dim light. Then he looked down at his hands. Slowly he raised them up to about  
eye level at arms length. A huge grin quickly spread over his face.  
"I'm human again!!" Dib exclaimed happily. He looked down again, never happier to be in his blue smilie-face shirt  
and jacket. "YES!!" Then he froze. "Jen! Where is she?"  
Before anyone could answer they were all running for the door to Jen's labs, then crowding into her elevator. The ten second ride  
up into the main part of the house seemed like an eternity to the five ocupants of the elevator. Both because of what they might   
find up there, and because it was so uncomfortable! Zim, Dib, Gaz, Cat and Gir all fell out of the small elevator as soon as the   
metal doors opened. Their combined weight on the wooden door of the closet forced it open and they all fell into a pile on the floor  
of Jen's living room. Zim was the first one to work his way out of the pile.  
"Jen!?" He called as he stood up. No one answered. Dib and Gaz got up and started calling for her too. Soon they were  
all up and calling Jen's name. Well, Cat and Gir just screamed for the heck of it.  
"Jen?!"  
"Hey Jen! I got pass the Gingerbread man!"  
"Jen, You here?"  
Nothing. They checked the kitchen and all the bedrooms.  
"Can't she hear us?" Gaz asked as she sat down on the couch.  
"I bet it didn't work." Gir anounced. Probably not knowing what it was that was suposed to work. "Not much Master   
does works." Zim scowled at his S.I.R. Dib ran to look out the window.  
"The city's back to normal!" He anounced with relief. He turned away from the window and cuped his hands around his  
mouth. "JEN!!"   
"There is one other possibility." Zim said slowly. Gaz and Dib turned to look at him. "Something else in the new timeline  
could have killed her." There was a pause in which even Cat and Gir were quiet.  
"Wait! Does anyone else hear that?" Dib asked, breaking the silence. There was another, shorter silence. Then everyone  
turned to look at the door to the game room. It sounded like some muffled music was comeing from in there.  
Cat's purple eyes grew and a huge goofy grin spread across his golden face. "MASTER!!!!" And with that Cat ran through  
the door to the game room. Loud music could be heard coming out of the room for a moment, then the door shut again and it was  
muffled. Gaz, Zim and Dib glanced at each other, then followed Cat through the door, Gir followed them too.  
"Wanna talk about ME! Wanna talk about I! Wanna talk about Number One, oh my, me, my! What I think, what I like, what   
I know, what I want, what I see! I like talkin' about you, you, you, you, usualy, but ocationaly, I wanna talk about MEEEEEEE!!" Jen sang   
along happily with the cd player beside the trampoline, which she was jumping on. Cat was jumping excitedly beside her "Oh! Hey guys! What   
ya'll doin' here?" Jen asked, smiling, as she continued jumping and humming to the song.  
Everyone just stared at her for a moment then as if on cue Zim, Gaz, Dib and Gir all ran over and jumped onto the trampoline,  
trying to keep their balance as Jen jumped.  
"So, what's goin on? It's not everyday you all show up in my house at the same time, and we didn't plan something!" Jen said   
with a small laugh. "Or am I just forgeting about something?"  
"I am SO glad to see you!" Dib exclaimed.  
"I'm glad to see you too!" Jen replied and looked at Gaz. She just smiled, Jen found her friends' behavior kind of strange. She  
jumped up and turned 180 to land faceing Zim. "Now why are we all so happy to see each other?" She asked him. In answer, Zim took a   
step forward and actualy threw his arms around her shoulders. Jen instantly stoped jumping and her eyes widened in surprise.  
"You have no idea." Zim replied.  
"N-no......I don't." Jen stammered. "Will some one tell me what's going on?!" Everyone started talking at once, giving Jen their   
side of what had happened in the old timeline, starting with Zim giving Dib the fake cure and ending in Jen's game room. Jen tried to   
listen to them all. It was hard, but soon she knew the whole story.   
"Wow." Jen murmered. "I was dead?" Everyone nodded. Jen thought for a minute. "Hmm......ya know what? I kinda remember  
all that. Now that you told me." She shivered then started jumping again. "Freaky." Then her face changed to a mischivous smile. "Ya know,  
I'm kinda sorry it's over."  
"WHAT?! Why?!" Dib asked, not feeling even slightly that way. Jen just smiled for a minute before answering.  
"You DID make a pretty cute Irken!" She replied and giggled. Dib, Gaz, and Zim all looked at eachother, grinned and jumped up  
at the exact same time, spiking Jen up two times higher thatn normal.  
"Hey!" Jen cried. "I was kidding!"  
"Now that we're all done flirting," Gaz said. "Who feels like loseing to me at a game of GS2?"  
"You're on!" Jen exclaimed. "I just got the new 'The Simpson's Roadrage' and i bet you can't beat me!" (I've never actualy played  
this game, but it looks really cool!)  
"We'll just see about that." Gaz answered. The two girls jumped off the trampoline and moved their bean-bag chairs infront of the   
t.v. Cat and Gir joined them, along with a stuffed panda bear and a rubber piggy.  
"Yep!" Zim sighed. "Everything's back to normal! Thanks to ME of course!"  
"Thanks to you?" Dib exclaimed. "If it weren't for YOU none of that would have ever happened!"  
"Well if YOU wouldn't ruin all MY plans then--"  
"Ruin all your plans?! If you would just leave the Earth alone--"  
"This disgusting mud-ball? it's just BEGGING to be conquered!"  
"Why you--" Dib leaped at Zim and they began fighting it out on the trampoline. Jen smiled to herself as Zim and Dib continued  
to yell at each other and trying to throw the other off the trampoline, or just cause as much pain as possible.  
"Yep!" She whispered to Gaz, "Everything's back to normal!" then she looked around. "Oh, the game is up in my room! i'll be right   
back!" Jen got up and ran to her room to get the game. When she came back down the stairs she found the t.v. in the living room turned on.  
"Now how did this get on?" She said, talking to herself. She picked up the remote to turn of the t.v. "Cat or Gir must have come out here. you   
would think they'd remember to turn it off one of these.......Oh, dear goodness...."  
The comercial for Sunny Delight had just disapeared to show something she never thought she'd see on Earth. A picture of the colored  
Irken symbol apeared, then words that said 'Invasion' flashed across the picture. A huge crowd of Irkens cheered. Jen, still stareing open mouthed   
at the t.v., fell on to the couch in shock. The next thing she knew Zim was standing on the stage on the t.v. then thrown into his Voot-cruiser by the  
Almighty Tallests Red and Purple. The remote and game fell out of jen's hands as she watched the rest of the intro. Dib was on there and Gaz and Gir.  
Then the computer screen Jen had seen in one of the many rooms of Zim's labs came up with the words 'Invader Zim' writen on it.  
Jen continued to watch for about three minutes as a cartoon version of Miss. Bitters talked about the Big Bang theory, and cartoon   
versions of her classmates listened. Then it actualy showed Zim's birth!! Dib was shown putting books into his backpack, all cartoon versions.  
Suddenly Jen seemed to break out of her shock. "ZIM!! DIB!!" She screamed as she jumped off the couch and ran into the game room.  
"GAZ!! YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS!!!" Zim and Dib stoped strangling each other to look at Jen.  
"Geeze Jen, you look like you've seen the ghost of a murderer!" Dib exclaimed.  
"COME ON! YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!!" Jen yelled and grabed both Zim and Dib by their arms and pulled them off the  
trampoline and to the door. She let go of the boys and ran out the door. Confussed, and a little worried, Dib and Zim followed her, only to then run   
into her. Jen was standing, frozen, facing the t.v., which was turned off.  
"What's going on?" Gaz asked, walking out into the living room. Jen walked causiously to the t.v. and turned it on again. 'Rocket Power'  
filled the screen. Jen quickly changed the channel with a small yelp. 'Sponge Bob', then 'Barney', then 'Teletubbies', some infomercial, another  
infomercial, hunting show, fishing, yet another infomercial.  
"No wonder you were screaming." Dib said. "This Saturday after-noon programing is horrible."  
"But....I saw....you guys were....." Jen poined at the t.v. in disbelievement. (is that a word? oh well!) "Zim....you didn't want to go to parent   
teacher night...... you were all cartoons.....I swear I saw......you were there!" Jen pointed to Dib. "And you!" she pointed to Gaz. "And Gir and you Zim.....  
i was so sure......where did it go?" Dib, Gaz and Zim looked at her, worried.   
"Were there little munchkins there too?" Cat asked excitedly.  
"No......I don't think so......." Jen answered, still stareing at a infomercial.  
"Maybe you sliped on the stairs coming down." Gaz said. "Now come on, lets go play that game!" Jen nodded slowly and rubbed her head  
even though it didn't hurt.  
"Yeah, I think that's what happened." she said and stood up, turning off the t.v. "Let's go play that game!" Everyone turned to go back to the   
game room, Jen in back. Just as she was about to shut the door behind her she heard something. Jen turned around to see Zim's robo-parents dancing  
a river-dance infront of Zim on the screen.   
Jen slowly shut the door behind her and walked over to her bean-bag chair, while chanting under her breath: "Everything's back to normal,  
everything's back to normal, EVERYTHING'S back to normal....."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! Guess what? IT'S FINISHED! I have to dedicate that last part with Jen seeing IZ to PureVENOM who gave  
me the idea in one of her reviews! Thanks! Oh, And I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing! i love to read   
them!  
So how did you like it? Please review! And like at the end of 'Invader Jen' i want to ask you some questions. Nothin  
hard, but you WILL be graded on this! j/k!   
1. Do you want more with Jen in?  
2. Do any of you like to read journal entry type fics?  
3. Just out of ceriousity, which is your fav. episode? Mine is probably 'Hampstergedon', (I can't spell!)  
well, bye guys!  
~HelgaGP 


End file.
